The Sakura Angel
by aura-seer1234
Summary: LXAUTy lee. L's entire investigation is turned on it's head when a certain young acrobat with a mysterious past miraculosly saves the life of Ukita in front of Sakura T.V Station. Will this girl do more harm than good? What are her scerets?
1. Chapter 1

The emotional climate in the hotel room that was the task force headquarters was thick with tension and grief as they watched their fallen comrade on the T.V screen

"Wait a second," Said Matsuda from in front of the screen "Who's that?"His voice was incredulous.

"What do you mean who's that" said L as he turned to face the TV screen once more. To his surprise, and it should be known that nothing much surprised the young detective, there was a small figure, dressed in black baggy clothing and face covering crouching over the body of the dead police officer. The witnessed in confusion as the person rolled the police officer onto his back.

"Could that be Kira" mumbled Aizawa to no one in particular

"Not likely, Kira has never needed to physically be anywhere near his victims before and it seems unlikely that he would show up no, on TV no less" answered L flatly. His gaze was fixed onto the screen. He watched, perplexed, as the mystery man struck various points along the fallen cops chest, _What are you doing? _Thought L, completely riveted by the scene.

As the man's final blow landed, the cop wrenched himself upward gasping for air. For a moment the entire world was silent, especially L. The masked man then proceed to, with what seemed to be ease, carry the cop over his shoulder and flee the scene.

"OK that was definitely not Kira" said Matsuda, completely flabbergasted.

"Brilliant deduction, Matsuda" said L his voice dripping with sarcasm, but Matsuda as well as the other members of the task force were still to shocked to feel deflated by L's cruel tone. The team was shocked once more to see chief Yagami drive the police van into the front of the T.V Station.

"Well, that's one way to get into the building" Said L to no one in particular.

Minutes later Watari's phone rang.

"It's Ukita!" he said his voice loud and clear above the excited murmur in the room.

"Well, quick, get him on the phone" Said L, but Watari had already done so, he quickly tossed the cell phone to L who caught it with ease.

"Are you alright" L said the minute he held the phone to his ear.

"Yes, yes I'm fine"Said Ukita, his voice breathless and shaking, "I'm not entirely sure what happened but I felt a pain in my chest and blacked out, the next thing I new there was this girl who was striking my chest. I could breath again and I was being carried away from the building"

A girl !

thought The detective with surprise, "Are you sure the person was a girl?" asked L, thoroughly interested.

" Yes I'm sure, she smelled like strawberry and vanilla perfume and..." answered Ukita pausing a bit as if he was considering the best way to phrase his next statement, "When she carried me off I didn't struggle, I could hardly move. I feared for my life to be honest. She took me to an alley and took a vile filed with clear liquid from her pocket I assume she was frantically struggling to get the the stopper off, like she was running out of time or something, " _She likely didn't want to be found_ thought L _but why? if she wasn't involved somehow with Kira why would she feel threatened by the police. At the same time what she did directly opposed This Kira's will, so it would seem unlikely that she is associated with him. Also given the circumstances and considering what she did for Ukita it would be unlikely that she would be reprimanded at all for being at the scene. It only looks more suspicious if she leaves, so why did she?_

"Yes Ukita, please continue" said L

" Yes, she took off the the veil that concealed her eyes and I got a good view of them. They were a clear silvery grey and they were unmistakeably feminine. Once she could see clearly she poured the contents of the vile down my throght. She seemed to just disappear after that. Whatever she gave completely healed me, in fact I've never felt stronger and healthier. She saved my life Ryuzaki." Ukita sighed as he finished his story. _Yes, _thought L, She did save his life that much if certain. What she did reversed Kira's power somehow. We need to find out who she is. It is entirely possible that that Kira is now targeting her for opposing him so publicly, also, by keeping her nearby she may very well eliminate the threat of being killed by Kira

"Ukita, how quickly can you get here?" asked L, completely ignoring the collective gasp of the officers in the room.

"I can be there in less than 10 minutes," answered ukita

"Good, we need to find this" guardian angel" of yours before Kira does."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Ukita returned that Chief Yagami arrived back at head quarters with the Kira tapes in hand after being rescued at the TV station. The events prior had left the task force somewhat dazed and confused. They were also left quite hopeful, after all they could say that they had never witnessed that much courage and conviction in humanity than during the last few hours. Between Ukita's determination, Chief Yagami's bravery and the miracle that was the "Sakura Angel", the team (Matsuda in particular) was feeling ready for whatever Kira had to throw their way. After watching the tapes it was clear that this Kira was not the same as the other one. The original Kira would not be so reckless and would not feel the need to prove themselves Kira by killing innocent civilians.L decided that they needed to have light analyze the videos to be certain of that it was a copycat.  
>In light (no pun intended I swear) of the threat issued in the final video as well as the likelihood that she too was now being targeted by Kira, the team decided that it was crucial they find the girl who was now being called the Sakura Angel all over the news and web. Her actions inspired a new wave of Kira opposers as well as made her a new enemy of avid Kira supporters far outweighed her opposers though and she even had almost as many fan sites as Kira which L believed would sufficiently annoy Light.<p>

The task force was collecting physical evidence from the tapes, while the man they called Ryuzaki set himself to uncovering the identity of their mystery woman and (if all went according to plan) life jacket.

_We know that her perfume smells of strawberries and vanilla, _thought L crouched on a large arm chair with his thumb to his lip,_ we also know that she has quite a bit of physical strength, seeing as she could carry Ukita over her shoulder. We know that she has the skill to completely avoid the police who were doubtlessly searching for her, so, she is fast and likely clever and agile. She couldn't have been too much taller than 5 ft. She also likely has some knowledge or personal investment in the Kira case seeing as she covered her face. however this could mean that she didn't want to be recognized, this could mean that she is involved with Kira, but her actions make that seem unlikely so if she was covering her face to avoid being recognized she is likely in a profession where she is often seen by many people, if so she would likely be a performer. Also there is the matter of her eyes, wide clear silvery grey eyes with long thick curly lashes. Based on the width and shape of her eyes she couldn't possibley be a native of Japan, I wonder..._ "Watari, could you do a search on travelling circuses featuring acrobats currently in Japan?"L said over his shoulder. Everyone, with the exception of Watari was so shocked by the detective's request that they had all stopped whatever it is they were doing and stared at the young man who got up out of his chair to stand behind Watari who was seated in front of a laptop. As it turned out there were only two foreign circus troops in the area. One being the C_irque Du soleil, _whose members were all at an important rehearsal at the Tokyo Disney resort during the Sakura TV incident the other was a small travelling circus based out of Portland Maine USA, called Sparks. The meagre website boasted an unimpressive array of exotic animals as well as a tiny acrobatics troop. At the time of Kira's announcement there were no scheduled performances for the Sparks circus.

"There is a good chance that we'll find her here," L said as Watari clicked on the gallery and video icon. immediately a video was loaded on the screen. the still image was a single foot on a tightrope wire. The detective couldn't help but feel a little excited about the idea of having a safety net for himself and his team. However he also couldn't help but worry that light may have found her first, after all he was a bright, bright kid "Akita could you identify the girl who saved you if you saw a picture or video?"asked L without taking his eyes off of the tiny foot on the computer screen, It frustrated him that the image revealed so little.

"Of course, so long as i have a good view of her eyes," said Akita confidently, getting up from the couch with the other officers and walking to the computer table adjacent. The detective merely nodded and Watari saw this action as a cue to play the he did the foot sprang to life on screen and revealed itself to be not walking but running along the tight rope while the music opened. Matsuda immediately recognized the song as "Spaceman" by The Killers and curiously got up to see the video to. What he saw was a truly impressive montage of acrobatic tricks performed by a small girl and two mid sized gentlemen, however there was no clear shot of her face until near the very end of the video. Seeing this Watari quickly paused on a still shot of an exceptionally beautiful young woman wearing a pink tank top and cropped sweat pants juggling seven coloured balls. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair that was braided to her tiny waist. She had fringe that framed her beautiful heart shaped face and big clear silvery grey eyes so completely full of joy that even L couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yup," said Akita with a grin on his face, "That's her, I would recognize those eyes of hers anywhere." L felt only a felt a mild sense of victory at the police officer's statement after all, it wasn't exactly difficult to find her.

"So, this is the 'Sakura Angel'" he said putting his thumb to his lips, "Well she certainly looks angelic." She was a little more happy go lucky than he had initially pegged her but that was a small loss. She also seemed to be quite young, 20 at the absolute oldest and she really was quite beautiful. Ryuzaki found himself mesmerized by the image of the girl who could very well be his salvation. He was so mesmerized, that he didn't realize that he was staring with what appeared to be childlike wonder while the others (especially Matsuda and Watari), watched in amusement. This went on for a while until L finally snapped out of his reverie, "Watari, could you check for upcoming show times, as well a name?," he said, walking back to his armchair.

"Of course sir," Watari said, a little more pleasantly than he usually did. Ryuzaki had returned to his seat by the time Watari spoke again. " There is a show tomorrow evening at 7 pm and as for a name...well to be quite honest sir I don't think that it's her actual one."

"Why, what would make you say that?" asked L over his shoulder

"It says here that her name is Yolanda Pipinpadalopsokopolis," answered Watari.

"Yes, you're right, the name is far too outlandish, and she doesn't appear to be Greek" L said whilst inspecting a cookie that he picked up off the table. _So she's either an idiot who can't come up with a decent cover name, _thought L, his recent awe of her diminishing significantly, _or she lacks the capacity to take herself and her situation seriously, _he took a bite of his cookie, _either way, she's going to get herself killed if we don't get her soon._ "Alright," he said catching the whole room's attention, "here's what we'll do, Akita, Watari and Matsuda will all attend the evening performance tomorrow night. You will then meet with her in person and I will speak to her via computer in order to explain to her situation and why she must leave and so on and so forth. You will then in some way obstruct her vision, I suggest a loose bag over her head, then return back to head quarters with her, taking a "scenic route" if you will, to confuse her sense of direction. Watari will be bugged so I will be able to see and here anything that may happen on your little adventure. I don't think that I need to tell you all why its so important that this all goes according to plan, so does anyone have any questions?" L finished sounding almost uninterested. The team, for the most part, had no questions. They knew that Matsuda was being sent because he looked and acted like he could fit into the sort of crowd that went to places like the circus, in addition he was entirely un-intimidating, which would help to build her trust. Akita was going because he had actually met her before. Watari was going because he was the team driver and always stood in for L. They knew that her physical presence would prevent their deaths as well as hers and so getting her lost would prevent her from leaving, the group felt it a bit harsh but they saw the value in that aspect of the plan.

" Ryuzaki, I do have one question." said Soichiro Yagami.

"What is it?" asked L picking up another cookie from the plate in front of him.

"why are we waiting until after the evening performance, wouldn't it be better to retrieve her as quickly as possible?"

L took another bite from his cookie before answering.

" We're waiting for several reasons," L said mater-o-factly," the first being that we don't know exactly when she'll be getting back from her escapade in front of the Sakura TV station, going there now may be entirely useless since she may not have returned. She doesn't want to be found since she avoided the police and is likely a bit jumpy right now, showing up before she gets there is bound to tip her off and then she'll run away and it might be quite some time before we find her. This is also time that Kira can use to track her down as well and eliminate her. Furthermore after her show she will be physically and mentally tired so not only will running be difficult for her, she will be more easily swayed. The final show will also provide her with a sense of closure, so she will be more at peace with leaving. Judging by the video I would say that she is probably very passionate about what she does and won't want to just leave her life there." L placed his cookie on the table, "are there anymore questions?" the room simply murmured, Ryuzaki took this as a no. "Good," he said, "then I guess you all aught to go home then and get some rest, especially Mir Yagami and Akita, we will be having a big day tomorrow." After the prior events everyone was left more than a little exhausted so they all went home without much of a fuss.

after everyone was gone and Watari was asleep L sat down in front of the computer to watch the acrobat's video once more. He found it strange that such a highly talented performer was working for such a dingy little circus troop. He also found it strange that she was currently operating under a false name. It occurred to L that although finding her was easy figureing her out was going to be a much greater challenge. Who are you really Ms. Yolanda Pipinpadalopsokopolis?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the task force headquarters was buzzing with an under current of excitement. With the safety net of ms pipinpadalopsokopolis, they would be able to take bolder moves in their investigation. They focused for most of the day on the issue of Kira's TV stunt and what this would mean for the case as a whole as well as collecting and analyzing data from the tapes, however once the sun began to set even Aizawa and the chief began to get anxious for their upcoming operation at the circus.

L, while still preforming impressively, was quite distracted all day, which was something only Watari would notice. However, knowing knowing it would do no good, Watari said nothing. When the detective had first shown his face to the task force members he had put his very life at risk which was something that he had never truly done before. The entire situation made him feel more than a little uncomfortable (although he would never admit it) and the knowledge that he could once again be safe made him antsy. In addition to this, the man known as Ryuzaki wasn't acquainted with many people, least of all beautiful women with the power to bring people back from the dead and run on a tight rope wire so he was a little nervous.

It was barely past noon when L decided to focus the teams attention on the business of the "Sakura Angel". In hardly any time at all Watari had himself completely wired and ready to go. He had donned his usual trench coat and hat and looked sufficiently mysterious. Matsuda was wound for sound and ready to go. He hadn't been to the circus since he was a young child and never thought he'd get to go again, through his duty as a cop no less! Ukita was also excited however not boisterously so like Matsuda. Ever since he was saved by "Yolanda Pipinpadalopsokopolis he had wanted to properly thank her and maybe in some way repay his debt. He also felt quite protective of her (which he thought was a little strange considering that they had never properly met) so the thought of Kira hunting her down to eliminate her was all the incentive he needed to go and save her.

The "retrieval team" was out the door and on the road by 5 o clock so that they wouldn't be late. Ukita sat in the back seat of the vehicle and absentmindedly stared out the window. He wondered what the acrobat would be like, although he felt he already had a glimpse when he saw her eyes. He imagined her as a very sweet and innocent girl yet also wise and dedicated to her cause. His mental image of her was not unlike his younger sister who had passed away when he was young. He didn't necessarily approve of Ryuzaki's approach to the whole situation. He felt that they shouldn't be trying to acquire her by any means necessary, he disliked how they viewed her as a commodity to acquire and he especially disliked how Watari was armed with a tranquilizer gun in case she tried to run. However he knew that if she were to remain without the protection only the task force could offer she would likely be killed. Furthermore he knew that she would likely join them without much of a fuss so they wouldn't have to resort to any methods of capture.

When they finally arrived at the assembly of tents that was the circus they were all somewhat surprised at just how busy it was. The crowd that had gathered were not wealthy people but seemingly poor ones and the poorest amongst these seemed to get in for free, especially the children. Everyone was pleasant to one another and there was a nice casual atmosphere.

Watari parked the car in a secluded nook behind some trees a reasonable distance behind the smaller tents that team assumed were living quarters for the circus employees. they each got out of the car at 15 Minuit intervals and tried to approach the big tent from different directions in order to seem as if they were, in no way, associated with one another. Matsuda thought that they were lucky that the style of dress varied so greatly between the circus patrons, so Watari in his hat and trench coat didn't stand out as much as expected he would.

Matsuda was the last to get into line for tickets at 6:45 in the evening and he was starting to get anxious , as he often did when waiting in line, about being late for the show. Fortunately for him, the line was moving fairly fast since most people didn't actually have to pay. When he reached the front of the line he handed his money to kind looking elderly man and walked into the giant, dimly lit tent. there were bleachers situated almost entirely around the outside edges of the area behind a safety net that spanned from the ceiling to the floor. tightrope wires spanned between poles situated in the performance area as well as other acrobatic apparatus. Matsuda found a seat near the back and placed the communicator in his ear that Ryuzaki had given to him in case of emergency.

When the show began the tent went dark and the stands went wild which resulted in quite a bit of static from the wire taps in Watari's clothes. This annoyed Ryuzaki to no end and even Mogi made a face at the noise. Due to the lighting, the team that was present at head quarters couldn't get a good view of what was happening but they could hear the sounds of animals and cheering so they had a good idea of what was going on. The show ran about an hour in length, with half an hour devoted to their animal show and half an hour devoted to the acrobats.

At long last the lion tamer walked off the stage and the acrobatics show was about to begin. A techno remix filled the tent as two men tumbled into the performance area. They performed a couple of floor tricks that weren't all that astounding, they also did some juggling tricks. Their segment lasted only 10 minuets when the music changed and a spotlight shone on the tightrope above them. A small girl was doing a handstand on the rope. She held it for a few minuets and then, in a spectacular show of acrobatic prowess, she vaulted herself in the air did a series of flips and landed on her feet back on the wire. the crowd went absolutely wild. and so it went on like that, on amazing feat after the next until finally the show was over. She dropped to the ground on a silk rope and bowed to her audience. She then cartwheeled away through the performers entrance never again to be seen by the patrons of Sparks circus.

The audience filed out of the tent in a fairly organized manner but still took nearly 15 minutes until Matsuda finally made it out. When he could finally breath fresh air again he found Ukita and Watari waiting for him by the car. Although he would never say so, Watari was glad to be out of the hot and over crowded tent, after all he was wearing a hat and trench coat.

"Took ya long enough Matsuda," said Ukita impatiently. Matsuda just frowned in response. It wasn't like he was late on purpose, he got there as fast as he could.

"We should get going on the next phase of our operation," said Watari checking his watch. "We don't want to miss our chance"

The team made their way to the small complex of tents. They heard the laughing of the ring master in one tent and the grumbling of the lion tamer in another. They had passed around five tents when they finally came across one with a pink star painted on the flap. They had gone by other much larger tents and were initially sceptical of the idea that the circus's star performer would reside in such a small home but they were convinced when they heard the soft murmur of "Spaceman" inside. "Ryuzaki," said Watari as quietly as he could,"We're about to make contact, are you ready?"

from somewhere far away a voice answered through a speaker in his ear, "Of course Watari, lets just get this over with as quickly as possible. " Watari nodded to the two cops and they moved to flank him. Watari paused for only a moment before pushing open the tent flap.

The living space was fairly small. On one side of the room there was a pile of blankets and pillows where he assumed that the girl slept. There was a mid sized trunk situated there as well. On the other side there were open wardrobe cases displaying some of her performance costumes as well as was large bag hanging off the edge of the case furthest away. On the centre wall opposite them was a small collapsible vanity and in front of this sat a very pretty young woman who was busy braiding her hair. She was wearing a bulky yellow sweater that was too big for her, shorts a tank top and a pair of grey shorts. For a moment she didn't notice them she, stared at the floor and continued to raid her hair. She stopped all of sudden letting her hair drop and unravel and looked in her mirror. When She saw Ukita her silvery grey orbs widened in shock before she turned her head and sneezed daintily into her shoulder.

"Oh, hello," she said turning around on her stool. there was a twang in her voice that indicated that Japanese wasn't her first language. "You guys must be looking for the ring master, right?" She spoke pleasantly and had a great big smile plastered all over her face but her momentary recognition of Ukita was all the evidence they needed to know who she was.

"No Ms Sakura Angel, we're here to speak with you" Watari said in a grandfatherly way. The girl was quiet for a while, she looked truly tired and completely terrified. she forced a smile on her face that may have been more convincing if she were alert and let out a soft nervous laugh.

"Oh sir," she said, "I'm afraid you have the wrong girl, I'm not the..."

"Miss, you don't have to worry and you don't have to lie" Ukita said stepping forward and cutting her off, " we aren't here to hurt you, we're here to protect you." Ukita's outburst earned him a look from his team mates.

The girls head dropped into her hands that were half covered by her woolly, yellow sleeves . She was completely exhausted. She had been up all last night because of her little Sakura TV stunt and she had spent all day rehearsing for that night's show. "I don't understand what's going on," she said quietly and desperately into her hands.

L watched the scene on his computer screen. She was tired and provided them with more than enough evidence that she was who they were looking for. It was time for L to make his move. "Watari,"he said into the microphone, "I want to speak with her now"

"Of course sir" answered Watari. "Miss," he said softly, this time in English "My employer would like to speak to you, would that be alright?"She looked up appearing to be somewhat surprised despite her weariness.

She sighed and said, " I don't have much of a choice do I?," her voice sounded more assured in her first language and far more natural. Watari chuckled,

"No not really," he said with a smile, "I'm afraid he's rather insistent." His laughter and joking put the girl at ease, he reminded her of a certain old monk she thought made her smile.

"Well we wouldn't want him to have a temper tantrum or something" said the girl with a giggle. somewhere far away L frowned a little, he never threw temper tantrums.

Watari laughed,"No, we wouldn't want that,"he pulled a laptop out of his trench coat, opening it so the screen faced her. The background was completely white with a large old English styled L in the centre. The girl frowned a bit, she liked to speak with people in person, she could always tell if she could trust a person when they spoke face to face. Furthermore she found it cowardly that he would hide behind his associates and a computer screen.

"Hello Miss Pipinpadolopsokopolis,My name is L" said a highly digitalized voice coming from the computer. The acrobat sighed a bit, _back to Japanese it seems_ thought the girl disappointed, she blinked a few times.

"Ummm, hi," she said, certain that she must have simply registered the voice wrong. He couldn't possibly sound like that, could he? "how goes it?"

"Well, " came the voice again, " Things could definitely be better"

"Oh," said the young woman trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, "I'm sorry to hear that"

L stared at her on his computer, a little confused and frustrated, _Why isn't she taking this seriously? _thought the detective "What is it that you're finding so amusing?" asked L .

"I'm sorry, it's just that your voice kinda sounds like a techno chipmunk!" she answered laughing. L rolled his eyes and The Sakura Angel's eye lids fluttered as she yawned. "Isn't it strange," she said, "How everything seems funnier when you're exhausted? I mean I know that people also get grumpy and stuff but," she yawned again. L considered this for a moment.

"I understand" L said, "but if you could do your best to focus right now that would be much appreciated"

"OK" she said drowsily.

"We would like you to join us at task force head quarters and act as a body guard of sorts against the threat of Kira, I should point out that we know that you are currently in Japan under a false name which, as you know, would be grounds for your arrest. your skills would be best put to use as a part of the task force and you are tired and in no position to run away. Refusing to help us would be unwise." Said L confidently. The young woman just sat there looking a little bit dazed.

"So wait a second, you're telling me that I have to leave the circus, the life I love, and join you on a mission to catch a man who believes he's a god, and you will make my life difficult until I agree to it?" asked the the girl her voice raising in disbelief as she went on.

"Yes," answered L, "that is, more or less, exactly what I'm saying."

The young woman shivered, "I just had a bad case of dejavu!" she exclaimed, then she sighed and lowered her head. It was all just too much to deal with and she was just too tired. As she sat there, moments crept by like hours._What's she going to do? _thought Matsuda nervously.

Finally she raised her head and took a deep breath, "OK," she said "I'll agree to help you but only under a few conditions." Matsuda cheered in his mind as did most of the investigation team, but L knew that it wasn't over yet, there were certain possible conditions that he could not possibly agree to.

"How many conditions?" he asked levelly.

"Well, I didn't exactly count them out," said the acrobat sheepishly, then she straightened up, "and I am not going to! I've had a very long 48 some odd hours and I really don't feel like it!" she finished with more force."Now my first condition is that I get to take Mo Mo with me"

"Who is that?" asked L

"Oh, I'll show you," she said pleasantly. She got up off her stool and loped over to her sleeping arrangements and pulled out a furry creature with a long tail and big ears. She sat back down in front of the computer.

"What is that?" said L irately.

"It's a cat...I think" said the acrobat with a smile. L sat and thought for a moment.

"Done,"he said "What is your next condition?"

"I have an arrangement to meet with a friend the first Saturday of every month," she said seriously. She took a cell phone out of one of her sweater's pockets, "He calls me on this cell phone and we discuss our meeting place. It's really important to me that I see him ."

"So important that you would make it a condition?" L asked.

"Yup its really that important."

"I see nothing particularly wrong with it so long as someone were to accompany you,"L said reasonably. "What is your next condition?"She pulled another phone out of her pocket.

"If I get a call from this phone no matter where I am and no matter what's happening I have to leave and meet the friend I see regularly and then leave the country. As of right now no one can come with me if I have to go" she said, her voice like steel. This condition was far harder to accept than the previous ones. After all if she were to get a call tomorrow... "I also promise that I would return as quickly as I could since I am emotionally invested in finding Kira" This statement caught the team off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"L asked

"Someone I love was killed by Kira. It's why I came to Japan in the first place, which leads me to my last condition," She said with determination and an unimaginable amount of hurt in her voice, "I want the opportunity to personally confront Kira for what he did to me." she let out a sob and looked away from the big back L on the lap top screen, seemingly unashamed of the tears streaming down her face.

L brought his thumb to his lip, _So it seems that she was covering her face not only to avoid being recognized, but also to avoid being killed by Kira. This would also explain the fake name. I get the feeling that she knows something about this that we don't, something about the way he kills_. L thought.

"It's a deal" said L. relief flooding through him. He would be safe again, at last.

"Ok," said the Sakura Angel, wiping the tears from her eye's with the heels of her palms, "since we're going to be working together now I guess I should tell you my real name, huh?"

_That seems pretty stupid,_ thought L, _How does she know for sure that I'm not Kira? Oh well, there's really no point in pressing the matter, it would only confuse her. _"Yes, that would be beneficial" said L, " I really don't enjoy calling you miss Pipinpadolopsokopolis"

" I'm only going to tell you my first name OK," She said. _That would make sense_ thought L, _giving us her last name would reveal to much about her identity, but we can't find out much with just a first name, also if I am Kira, I can't kill her with just her first name. _

"That's fine," said L.

"O.k, my name is Ty lee" she said smiling a little.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ty lee," said L, pleased that the whole scenario went as well as it did, "I look forward to properly meeting you."

"Yeah, same" she said yawning. with that Watari closed the lap top and put it back in his trench coat. "So, I'll see you guys in the morning I guess" she said with a stretch

"Actually Ty lee," said Matsuda, "You kinda have to come with us tonight, it's urgent for your safety as well as ours"

"But I'm so sleepy I think I'm gonna throw up or something." whined Ty lee.

"You can sleep on the way there miss Ty lee," said Watari, " you don't even need to bother packing your things, we can provide you with what you need when we arrive"

She yawned again. "You really don't need to worry about that, My stuff is all in there," she said pointing to the trunk at the end of her sleeping pit, "and my shampoo and stuff is in there." She said pointing to the bag that hung off of the open wardrobe case. "The problem is that I'm way to tired to move them, actually I'm just too tired to move, so if you'll excuse me.." She began to stand up and shuffle to her bed.

"The three of us can carry you and your stuff to the car." said Ukita. Ty lee stopped for a moment.

"That would make a lot of sense," she said airily.

"Ya, Ukita can carry you and Mo Mo to the car while I grab your trunk and Watari gets your bag!" said Matsuda, excited about successfully completing their mission, "Oh, but first, we need to put this bag over your head so you can't see where we're going," Matsuda said, producing a large pillow case from his fanny pack.

"Whatever," said Ty lee, she was too tired to complain and the light was hurting her eyes anyway so she just cooperated. When the bag was over her head she felt herself being lifted into someones arms. She clutched onto Mo Mo a little nervously. It wasn't that she didn't trust this Ukita, it was just a little disconcerting to be carried away by someone you hardly knew with a bag over your head. She pretty well fell asleep as soon as she began moving and was plagued with dreams of the man that she once loved with all her heart. The man who was now lost to her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride back to head quarters was fairly quiet and uneventful and No one said a word. This was partially because Ty lee was asleep but it was mostly because they greatly feared this "Mo Mo" creature she held. Even Watari was a little on edge, _There is no way that it's a cat,_ he thought to himself as he regarded the skinny creature with its big ears and stripy tail. Under differant circumstances he may have thought it cute, but they way it sat there and stared at everyone with its intelligent eyes and smirk (he would swear, untill the day he died that it was a smirk), he appeared to be mocking them.

Although Ty lee slept, her dreams were far from restfull. She found herself frequently waking up, her heart pounding in fear and tears stinging her eyes. She had never experianced more pain than when she watched the love of her life die in front of her while she was too stupid and incompetant to do anything about it. She would make it right though, she had to. Not for him or for anyone else, she had to do it for her. She also had to keep smiling and laughing. After all, the world was the same place without him in it, it was a beautifull wonderfull place, anyone with eyes and a heart could see that. When she woke up she would make no movement to indicate that to the others. she would simply open her eyes to cast away the nightmares. She felt a shouldur under her head that she guessed belonged to Ukita.

Ukita still never had the oppourtunity to thank her for saving his life and he was growing frustrated with himself. He had absoloutly no idea how to thank someone for such an amazing gift. He looked at he form curled up beside him with the cat clutched in her arms and her pillow cased head on his shouldure. She wasn't exactly like he expected her to be, she wasn't calm or quiet but she was completely dedicated to her mission. There weren't many girls like her around nowadays it seemed.

L sat in his arm chair nibbling nervously at his cookie as Aizawa and Mogi went over evidence, the cheif had returned home due to physical pain (he wasn't entirely recovered yet . He hated all of this waiting and he was frustrated by the silence that came on the audio feed. _Why isn't anyone saying anything,_ thought L childishly. nibbling on his cookie with both impatience and anxiety, he thought about what he would say to her when she arrived. She was an open book as far as her emotions went but she was still one big mystery that he wanted to, no _had_ to solve. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? What exactly did she do to save Ukita? Who was it that she loved so much to risk her life for nothing more than a confrontation with the killer? Was a confrontation all she was after or was her heart truely set on vengence? Usually L would be able to deduce or find answers to every question he may have had about an individual, but she was a complete enigma, a true challenge. She was wise and yet, somehow, she was naieve. She was soft but her eyes and voice bellied an unbreakable will and unshakable courage. She was the very essence of a sunny day and yet one could not help but sense an aproaching rain cloud in the distance. In truth he was absoloutly facinated by her and couldn't wait to meet her.

After what felt like an eternity someone finaly spoke, it was Watari."We're here Ryzaki" he said, his voice a nearly inaudiable whisper.

"Why are you whispering," asked L, a little bit peeved.

"Well, sir she's asleep and..." he paused for a while considering whether or not he should actually confess to the young detective that he and the others feared the Mo Mo creature. He decided against it.

"Yes Watari," said L expectantly. Watari sighed.

"You know I wouldn't worry about it," he answered still whispering, "we're coming up right away."

_Finally, _thought L, he would really be able to stick it to Light having found her first. He considered making a public anouncement that the Sakura Angel was cooperating with the Kira investigation and that she stood fully against Kira's philosophies. _This would spark many of her fans who are neutral to the whole Kira buisness to side against him _thought L,_ Light deffinately wouldn't like his anonymous support to decline. In fact if it did he may very well loose the motivation to continue what he's doing and focus soley on killing Ty lee and me._ That was another thing he found odd about the girl. Her name indicated that she had some sort of aisain heritage but she did not appear to be of aisain descent. He knew that she wasn't lying when she said her name was Ty lee, which made it all the more...interesting.

He heard noise at the door and he began to feel a little excited. There was a click as the door opened and there was a soft murmer of voices and shuffling feet. He fought the urge to get up and greet her, he didn't want to appear too eagre furthermore as her boss she wanted to appear in control of the situation. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. "can I take off the pilow case now?," said a sweet sounding voice. just like that his resolve was broken and he got out of his big cushy armchair to go and meet the Sakura Angel. There was so much he wanted to discuss with her, to learn from her and now that she was here he could finally get started. He stood at the archway that led to the foyer hotel room and found himself standing face to face with the Sakura Angel. He felt his heart jump a little out of were dark circles under her eyes, not unlike the ones that he himself sported and as a whole she looked completely exhausted. She yawned, "Hei Bai, is that you?" she asked in english, the yawn colouring her sweet musical little voice. The question cought L completely off guard as did the "cat" who freakishly sat on the girls shouldure. _There is no way that it's a cat _thought L.

"No," he answered her question, "I'm L, but you can call me Ryuzaki"

The girl thought for a moment, she appeared to be staring off into space. suddenly she giggled to herself, this caused L and everyone within earshot to furrow their eyebrows in confusion. "No," she said pleasently, "I don't think I will,you look more like a Hai Bai than a Ryuzaki." _There's no question about it now, _thought L sullenly, _she's completely delierious. It will be a while before we can get any worthwhile information from her, and who does she think she is, refusing to call me by my desired alias. _He looked at the spacey girl again. Her eyes were despretely searching for something and she was begining to get a bit agitated.

"Ms. Ty lee..." he began his lecture, but was never allowed to properly reach any sort of introduction because she had done something completely unexpected. She closed the gap between them and piched his lips closed between her thumbs and index fingers. No one had ever, ever invaded his personal space like she had just done and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Although she was tired, he could tell that she was still very strong the way she held his lips shut, he could also tell that she was aware of her strength because of how gently she had her fingers pinched.

"Stop talking" she said despretely, "please please _please_, just stop talking. I need to go to sleep, like NOW. I've been awake for nearly 48 hours and I need to go to sleep. I swear on the moon spirit if you don't shut up and let met go to sleep now I will curl up ander that table over there," she pointed to a small table housing a lamp, releasing his lips, " and I will sic Mo Mo on whoever tries to get me out." Her voice took a dark and dangerous edge,"Mo Mo was a trucker in a past life, I would not want to mess with him!" L stood awkwardly by the girl. She was stil very close to him, but he was no longer uncomfortable with the distance, he smelled strawberry and vanilla perfume. Everyone else stood in awed silence. Watari could have sworn that the "cat" was nodding at her with approvement.

Taking the silence as a sign of her victory, she continued down the hall and opened the first door she found. when she saw that it was a bathroom she closed it and continued on to the next door. When she discovered the bed shewas so happy she allmost cried with joy, she didn't even care one bit that the blankets were all messed up. She cacooned herself in the blankets and fell fast asleep.

The task force members who were currently at headquarters stood ther slackjawwed and bewildered. L brought his thumb to his lips, " She's quite formidable, isn't she" he said casually.

"Oh I can handle her, it's that "cat" of hers that freaks me out!," said Matsuda. Ukita and Watari nodded in agreement. The detective and other taskforce members just gave them all strange looks. "So who's room did she go into?" said Matsuda, still flabbergasted.

L sighed, "It would seem that she's comandeered my room for the night,"he continued to stare at the now open doorway into his room. For the first time in his life he had absoloutly no idea what he should do and it was all because of her. _She's going to be a challenge in more ways than one it seems, _thought the young detective. Matsuda thought breifly about teasing Ryuzaki for haveing a girl in his bed but thought better of it. After all, he truely did value his life.

For the rest of the evening the team went over evidence again and again to be sure they hadn't missed anything. They had found hairs and finger prints that needed to be analysed but not much else had turned up so the team left early. This left L to mull over his second Kira theory and his current "bed snatcher" issue for the rest of the night. _I have two options, _thought the sleuth as he stood by his bed in the dark


	5. Chapter 5

Ty lee was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming because she was laying in a field with tall grass and not in a dark hotel room bed with an odd panda bear-like detective. The ground was soft and there was a sweet breeze blowing that lifted the acrobat's spirits far past sky high. She sat up to see a beach and sparkling ocean not too far in front of her. Gleefully she bounced up and began running and cart wheeling to the place that so reminded her of her home. She felt her pace begining to slow and then she stopped altogether. When she looked down at her feet she was not at all shocked to see that the long grass had wound its way around her legs like ropes and was holding her in place as surely as a casing of stone would. She had dreamed this dream before, many times, so when she looked behind her she wasn't surprised to see him standing there. 

Her heart fluttered a little as the tall roughish man walked towards her. She twisted around as much as she could in order to see him better, this made the somewhat over confident young man smirk a bit. His smirk then softened into a smile and he walked towards the last woman he ever loved. Although the space between them was small, it felt like an eternity before he finally reached her. He cupped her face with his hands and stared into her big grey eyes with his smaller brown ones. Finally he brought his face down and there lips met, the moment was perfection. the kiss was soft and had an almost ghost like quality to it, which was quite unlike his nature in life. When he was alive, Jet would kiss her with what felt like a wild hunger, that would scare and excite her at the same time. He was her best friend, her partner in crime but unfortunately, he went too far and was murdered for it. 

The sun began to set and a tiny golden tear slid down her cheek. Noticing this Jet broke the kiss to look into her eyes once more. Without moving his hands his wiped the tear away with his thumb, the winds were begining to pick up ad she felt a raindrop land on her head, a storm was coming. 

"Ty lee..." he began, but was interrupted by the sound of something crashing into the water behind them. _What's going on_, thought Ty lee, _this isn't supposed to happen._ She broke away fromhis grasp to see a figure with dark, messy black hair struggling to stay afloat in the now turbulent ocean water. Ty lee gasped, it was L. 

"Hai Bai!" she yelled and tried to move forward to save him, but every time she struggled the grass wound itself even tighter around her legs. She tried to pry it off, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and held her captive against the cheast of her dead lover. She continued to struggle, "Jet, let me go, please," she begged. she watched in horror as the detective's head appeared more and more infrequently. She needed to save him, she needed to make it right. suddenly the world was silent, and Jet brought his lips to her ear, a shiver went down her spine 

"You first,"was all she heard him say. 

She jumped a bit as she opened her eyes, but was pleased to see Mo Mo in her face and no a drowning L. She sat up in the bed and gave her limbs a stretch, she was feeling well rested and full of energy. She absent mindedly rubbed Mo Mo's head as she glanced to her left at the digital clock that sat on a little table beside the bed. "9:00!" she said bubbling with excitement, "I can't believe I slept that long, Hai Bai are you..." she glanced over to her left to see that her panda detective was no longer there. Her heart sunk and her eyes widened. _Oh no_, she thought, gripping the blankets tightly in her small, yet powerful fists, _Oh no my dream,_ she threw off the blankets and flew to the closed bed room door,_what happened to him, where did he go?_ She yanked the door open and skidded into the hallway, nearly knocking over a familiar looking table. _He can't die yet, he just can't_, she heard voices and ran through a doorway into a large living space occupied by men in suits,_ I still haven't fixed things, I still haven't made them right. _The task force watched in mild amusement as the young woman flew frantically into the room in search of L, who was sitting in his arm chair sipping away at his coffee. Matsuda chuckled, 

"Good morning Ty lee, how are you?"he said with a smile on his face. Ty lee's eyes finally found the detective and immediately her spirits were lifted as their eyes met. She smiled and threw her hands in the air, 

"You're alive !" she said and L's eye's narrowed, _what is she going on about_, he thought. it was way too early in the day for this sort or nonsense. She dashed forward and hugged him, completely disregarding the fact that he was still holding a cup of hot coffee. Once again she had invaded his personal space and made him feel uncomfortable , at the same time he had been hugged by very, very few people so the affection was sort of nice. he still hadn't decided whether he found her annoying or cute. She pulled away as quickly as she came, "Omigosh I had the worst dream EVER! You were drowning and I tried to save you but the snake grass wouldn't let me and then I woke up and you weren't there so I thought that maybe you died and I was the most epic fail of a body guard in the history of like, forever, but you're not dead and I'm not a failure and I feel soooo much better now!" she said rapidly and all in one breath. The room was silent for a few moments, everyone's jaw had dropped and Ryuzaki even blinked a couple times. Ty lee's eyes widened and she twisted to face Matsuda, "Oh, good morning , I feel fantastic, how are you?" her grin widened as she spoke. Matsuda smiled, it seemed that she remembered him from the other night. 

"I'm doing well, it's good to see that you're all well rested and ready to go!" he said enthusiastically, Aizawa began to frown a little. 

"Yeah," she said "I hate being tired." The detective regarded the scene with a slight annoyance. _She doesn't seem to be taking this seriously_, thought L, putting the coffee cup on the table beside him. He got up, unnoticed by the others and stood by the door way that led to his little hallway. 

"Ty lee, may I speak with you for a moment, " he said casually by the door way. 

"sure!" she said, sounding chipper, yet unsure. 

"Everyone, just continue what whatever it was that you were all working on," He said to the group of detectives. Matsuda and Ukita looked a little anxious, they hoped that the young woman wasn't in trouble with their boss. 

she followed L out of the room and into the hallway. Once they were out of sight from the other task force members he turned around to look at her. She appeared to be a little nervous, She's probably expecting a lecture of some sort, thought L 

"I don't think you understand how serious what we're doing here is" he said sternly. Her jaw dropped and her eyes flared slightly with indignation 

"I do so!" she said, stepping forward, balling her fists by her sides. The detective could tell that this was going to be one of those frustrating conversations. 

"you're not behaving like you do," he said stepping forward as well to assert his authority in the conversation." we aren't a social club, we're a team put together for the sole purpose of hunting down, and arresting Kira." he jabbed her in the shoulder with his index finger, " Your sole purpose here is to make sure that we all live long enough to make this goal a reality, you are not here to make friends." She was clearly not impressed with the direction that the conversation was going, L sighed inwardly and continued " I am grateful that you saved Ukita so I'm glad that you too are kept safe just by being here. However if having you here did not directly benefit the investigation you would still be a the circus, which I'm sure would suite you just fine. Since you must stay here it is important that you try not to be distracting to myself and the rest of the team. This means that you should behave with a little more self control, which includes maintaining a reasonably calm disposition and respecting peoples personal boundaries." It didn't bother him that she had hugged him and invaded his personal fact, it was a new and somewhat exciting experience for him to have someone so physically close. That said, he had a reputation for being unapproachable and mysterious to maintain and constant affection from anyone so...pink was bound to debunk the myth that was the man. 

"I know how to work in a team you know and I also know how to deal with serious stuff." she said, frustration and hurt clear in her voice, _She's self conscious_, thought L, _she doesn't like to appear incompetent, she must have a great deal of experience in being inferior to someone else. Perhaps a family member?_ " I also know that I'm more inclined to help people that I like and are my friends." she continued, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. " I know that you may not really get the whole friendship thing, but a group of people works better together when they're all friends."_Her opinion is cute_, thought L, _but not at all practical. It was time to bring her back down to earth_. 

"But if we aren't all focused," he said calmly, " we won't ever find enough evidence to convict Kira and you will never get the opportunity to confront him over what he did to Jet."He felt a little guilty as he watched the blood drain from her face and her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. 

"H, How did you know about..." 

"You said his name in your sleep," he cut her off gently. She broke eye contact and started to stare at the floor for a bit. 

"Oh, yeah that makes sense," she said airily. She blinked a couple of times, then her feistiness returned enough to resume eye contact, "did I say anything else in my sleep that I should know about?" she said. 

"Why, is there something that you would rather I didn't know?" asked L almost playfully. The conversation wasn't going to be as frustrating as he initially thought, it was almost fun. Sure she wasn't as intelligent as Light was, but she was fearless it seemed. She stood her ground and held her heart out for the world to see. she had secrets but she didn't lie didn't lie and she didn't try to hide her intentions. She also seemed to have a gift for understanding people and the world in a way that not even the great detective could. she rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. 

"Yes, but you already knew that," she said waving her hand in the air as if to brush away the question." anyways,"she said, " you're getting totally off subject! If we all become to absorbed and obsessed with this and if we take it too seriously we're going to make ourselves sick!" she threw her arms out at at her sides to emphasise what she was saying, then she dropped them again." besides," she continued, sounding a little lost, " I've been through a lot in the past couple of days and I might feel more comfortable here if I got to know everyone a little better." _She's trying to play on my heart strings to get what she wants_, thought L , _She thinks that I'm going to see those big, sad...beautiful eyes of hers and fold under them_. The young man frowned, he was not someone that she could manipulate like that. 

"You're here on your own terms." he said flatly. Her brows furrowed and her fists were balled again. 

"I would be here even if you hadn't accepted them," she said with fury, " even if I had tried to run. I'm here on your terms not mine. If it were up to me I would be finding Kira and stopping him on my own like I had planned on doing from the begining of this great big mess." beneath his shaggy messy hair, the detective's eyebrow was raised. 

"You really think that you could find him all by yourself?" he said cooly" You really think you're smart enough? I don't think so. If you were I never would have found you so easily, your lucky that it was me who found you and not him. The only way you could find him is if you had some sort of information that I don't have. Information that would solve the case. Information that you are with holding." The girl looked as if she had just been struck. Immediately the detective lamented using such harsh words, _Please, oh please don't cry again_, he thought, he couldn't stand it if she cried because of something he said. 

"I'm not stupid.." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to leave but he gently grabbed her arm and tugged her back to face him.  
>"I never said you were," he said as kindly as his voice could manage, still not letting go of her arm out of fear that she might leave. " In fact I think you're quite bright, just not in the way that you would need to be to catch him with sheer brain power." his hands now rested on her shoulders. " Ihaven't known you for very long but I can tell that you are a creature of emotion and not logic."Seeing that she was no longer upset, he released her shoulders and his hands returned to his pockets. " You thought I was dead, this theory was based completely on a dream. You then impulsively ran to find me to either validate or disprove your 'hunch'. when you saw that I was in fact not dead, you felt relieved and then impulsively hugged me. Kira is not impulsive, if he were you, he would have deduced right away that I had simply woken up before he did. His level of intelligence is much like my own, his logic and his plans are his entire world." They stared at each other for a moment. Dark eyes meeting bright. Logic meeting emotion. sweet meeting bitter. Day meeting night <p>

"What makes you so sure that he's a guy? he could be a girl you know."she said levelly crossing her arms again. The serious sleuth smiled. 

"I know for a fact that he's a man." he said calmly. Ty lee was shocked. 

"How?"she asked incredulously 

"I've met him," he said casually. 

"Are you sure it's him?" she asked, unable to believe that he had found him so quickly. L nodded. 

"I'm 5 % certain that it is him." Ty lee was silent, she tilted her head to the side and spoke again, 

"I was never great at math" she said, " but that doesn't seem like a whole lot to me. Are you in contact with him?" 

"yes," he answered. her head returned its regular position. 

"Then i can meet him right? I can't tell you how, but I'll know for sure that Kira when I see him." 

"Is that so,"said Ryuzaki skeptically, 

"Yes, you can even test me if you like. Don't tell me who you think it is, if my 'hunch' matches up with yours then that should be proof enough that I know what I'm talking about!" she said becoming more and more excited. L thought for a moment _If what she says is true I can be positive that she knows a lot more about the nature of this case then we do at the moment. Also, the task force members may be more inclined to believe me if she does, after all she does have a gift with people. If she can convince the task force members that Light is Kira then we can focus our energy on obtaining evidence against him. However if she doesn't believe that Light is Kira, then the team will be even less likely to believe me. that said, if she's going to be my body guard against Kira she will end up meeting him anyway so..._

"I suppose you will inevitably meet him soon, so I don't see why not." he said not breaking eye contact. She smiled clearly pleased with herself. It made the young man happy to see her smiling again. 

"Hai Bai, do you know where my stuff is?" she asked out of the blue. 

"I had watari move your trunk and bag into the bathroom this morning to avoid disturbing your sleep." he said, thrown by the violent turn in the conversation.

"That's fantastic," she said," cuz I wanted to have a shower! Hey are you and Watari really close?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" The detective was confused by the question. 

"Well he seems to care about you a ton and you seem pretty attached to him," she said nonchalantly, " is he like your grandpa or something" 

"No, he isn't. I don't have a grandfather." he answered, breaking eye contact. 

"Why not?" L had thought it would have been fairly obvious, 

"I'm an orphan and as far as I know, I have no living relatives." he said, fully expecting her to be sympathetic. 

"That's something we have in common." She said sadly 

"Is that so?," he said again resuming eyecontact, this time genuinely interested. He had pegged as a girl with a big family, this was unexpected. 

"Uh huh," she said smiling ," but you know, I was raised by this crazy old monk since I was 8 years old and even though he technically isn't my grandpa, it still sort of feels like he is. I even call him grandpa sometimes. What matters isn't your blood line or the names and titles you give people, it's the connections you have with them. " L was taken aback. Her statement was so innocent and child like but so very sage. He was always the opposite, beneath his logic and intelligence he was actually quite childish. At this moment he found her neither cute or annoying he found her simply...fascinating. 

"You've led a very interesting life so far haven't you." he said bringing his thumb up to his lip. She thought for a moment. 

"A life is only as interesting as the people connected within it." she said" So yeah I guess I have led a pretty interesting life. Anyway, I promise that I'll try not to make a ruckus from now on, but you have to promise not to take everything so seriously, deal?" she said thrusting her hand out for him to shake it. " He looked at her hand and looked back into her eyes. 

"Deal, he said, but could we hug on it instead?" he asked, he had decided that he really did enjoy the hugging, just not in front of everyone. She smiled, 

"O kay!," she said, hugs were more fun than shaking hands, She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck. The detective wrapped his arms around her waist and the stood there for a moment. 

"Does this mean we're friends now?" he asked, he really wasn't an expert on the whole friendship thing. Ty lee smiled remembering how, a long long time ago, some one dear to her had said the exact same thing, under completely different circumstances. 

"Why?" she asked, "do you want to be friends?" 

"Yes, I think I do." he said thoroughly enjoying the warmth of their embrace. 

"Okay then, we'll be friends," she said sweetly, pulling away from the hug.  
>They smiled at each other for a moment, then the acrobat turned and with a gracefully lope made her way to the bathroom seemingly unaware of the eyes that followed her as she went. When she closed the door behind her, the MoMo creature emerged from the bed room and sat straight across from L. The two wide eyed beings sat there a moment. The MoMo creature didn't like the tall, crouching man, The MoMo creature didn't trust him. The MoMo creature would have his eyes on the panda man and his little posse and the panda man's grandfather would have his eyes on the MoMo creature.<p> 


	6. chapter five continued

AN: So upon inspection I noticed that half of chapter four was missing and well...that's not okay! So in case you were wondering what was going on in chapter five this should probably help!

* * *

><p>L sighed, "It would seem that she's commandeered my room for the night,"he continued to stare at the now open doorway into his room. For the first time in his life he had absolutely no idea what he should do and it was all because of her. She's going to be a challenge in more ways than one it seems, thought the young detective. Matsuda thought briefly about teasing Ryuzaki for having a girl in his bed but thought better of it. After all, he truly did value his life.<br>For the rest of the evening the team went over evidence again and again to be sure they hadn't missed anything. They had found hairs and finger prints that needed to be analysed but not much else had turned up so the team left early. This left L to mull over his second Kira theory and his current "bed snatcher" issue for the rest of the night. I don't think that kicking her out is an option, thought the sleuth as he stood by his bed in the dark, It was after 1 in the morning, at the same time, it is my room. I don't necessarily need the bed to sleep, a chair would work just as well. The detective rubbed the back of his leg with his foot. we are at our most vulnerable when we're asleep though, she agreed to protect me and in order to do that she has to stay as close to me as she possibly can. L frowned petulantly, But she's hogging all thee blankets and I dot think I can wrestle them away from her. I might as well just skip sleep tonight. Ryuzaki turned to leave when he heard a small gasp coming from the tiny acrobat and a tiny gurggle from the...cat(?) in response. "Its okay Mo Mo, its okay," she said petting the Mo Mo creature, "It was just another one of those dreams." she paused and sat up a bit to see L standing in the doorway to the room, " Hai Bai, why are you lurking?" she asked curiously, without a trace of accusation in her voice. This girl is far too trusting, thought L, he would have to remedy that as quickly as possible.  
>"It is my room," he said plainly, turning around to face her.<br>She yawned and then sighed, "yes, I know that" she said  
>"What do you mean?" he asked, not bothering to think it through.<br>"Your blankets smell like coffe, and so do you" she answered smiling, dropping her head to the pillow once more.  
>"Do you like coffe?" he asked innocently.<br>"Sort of," she mumbled, " I like the smell of it at least, there are worse smells out there. It tastes bitter all by itself though so it should always be with something sweet, like cake, I really like coffe cake." L couldn't decide if he found her annoying or absolutely adorable. She yawned again. "Ya know, Hai Bai, you really should sleep nearby, after all you are most vulnerable when you're asleep." The detective was taken aback, could she have...no, no stop it, you're being ridiculous, people can't read minds.  
>"Is that so," the detective said with feigned feigned interest.<br>"Yup, " she said into the pillow, "survival 101"  
>"And it won't bother you at all to sleep in the same bed with a man you hardly know?," he asked curiously.<br>"Nope," she said, " I trust you, besides, if you did try to strangle me or something I could definitely kick your ass so I don't feel threatened. " L didn't doubt her when she said this. He got on the bed and crouched beside her as he usually did when he slept. she rolled over to look at him strangely."Hai Bai, what are you doing?" she asked.  
>"This is how I sleep," he said.<br>"Why?"she asked genuinely curious.  
>"Because when I sit any other way my reasoning ability would drop by forty percent, so I guess I just got used to it over time," he answered truthfully, "does it bother you that I sleep like this?"<br>She thought for a moment, "why would it bother me?" she asked sounding a little confused.  
>"People are often bothered by things they have never seen before or don't understand," he said.<br>"that's true, but those sorts of things don't really bother me. I've seen stranger things than the way you sit." she said.  
>"Is that so." said L.<br>"Mh hm' said Ty lee, "besides being normal is over rated" She fell silent. L felt disappointed. It really was nice to talk to someone about something other than the kira case and without any major suspicions. Unwilling to stop talking he spoke again.  
>"Ty lee, are you happy that you joined the case? Is it what you wanted?"<br>She was quiet, but he knew that she heard him, she was just carefully considering what to say. "I am happy, but I can't help but feel ashamed too." she said quietly.  
>"Why would you feel ashamed?" asked the young detective, this is interesting, he thought.<br>"I feel ashamed because I came here for the wrong reasons. I came here looking for revenge, I have this notion I can't seem to get rid of that by finding him and confronting him it will make everything right." L heard sobbing, " but he's dead!" she said her voice rising a little, effectively scaring L, he had never dealt with a crying anybody before. " Jet's dead and there's nothing I can do to bring him back and so finding Kira isn't going to make everything right." she took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry" she said " for crying like that I know that it bothers you," L was confused, as far as he knew he gave no visible cues that he was uncomfortable with her crying.  
>"What makes you think that your crying bothers me?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound insensitive, She sighed and Mo Mo curled up under her chest while she pet his head.<br>"you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, her voice sounding far away.  
>"Try me," L said, eager to hear what it was. she sighed again.<br>"I can't tell you, I made a promise not to just go telling everyone." she said exasperated, " trust me, if I could just tell you a lot of things both of our lives would be a lot easier. It doesn't matter anyway because you wouldn't believe me." L frowned  
>"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.<br>" Do you really want to know?" she asked, "You probably won't like hearing it."  
>"Yes, I do," he said curiously. She was silent for a moment.<br>"You have no spirit, no spark" she said sadly, " You're cold, like snow and you're logical. There isn't any magic in the world to you, everything can be explained and understood. You're disconnected in the worst way." she sighed again, " I still need to sleep some more Hai Bai, so could you please stop talking?" L thought for a moment. He knew all these things about himself but it amazed him to hear it all from someone he hardly knew.  
>" Yes, alright," he said, "good night Ty lee" he said trying to sound as pleasant as possible in order to assure her that she hadn't hurt his feelings.<br>" Good night Hai Bai," she said sounding relieved, " Sweet dreams" she said and was lost again to the world of dreams where Jet was still alive and Mo Mo was undisputable a cat.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the dealeo, I know that people are reading this and it's a little dicouraging that no one's reveiwing it. I don't need much just a yay or a nay. You have no idea how much a comment motivates me. Trust me if you want more chapters it's to your benefit to comment!

* * *

><p>Boredom. Sheer boredom was Ty lee's life. She felt better now that she had showered and changed into some longer pants. She didn't do well with sitting still for very long, she didn't do well staying inside for very long, it's why she loved her tent at the circus so much. She knew MoMo didn't much care whether he was inside or out after all she was pretty sure that he was a cat and cats don't care much where they are, they just like to sleep. At first it was interesting listening to the detectives discuss things, she didn't quite understand what was going on but she found herself impressed by how smart they all seemed to be. She even found it to be nostalgic, they reminded her of listening to some of her friends plan and strategize, without the violent arguments of course. Jet was one of her smart friends, he may have been somewhat devious but he was very driven and a master at achieving his goals. her interest in their activities was waning considerably.<p>

The detective watched the acrobat from the corner of his eye. it frustrated him a little that without even trying to she was the primary thing occupying his thoughts. She wasn't even moving or speaking, she was just sitting with her legs curled up on the chair stroking the MoMo creature a she listened attentively to the investigation team's discussions. She had nothing to contribute of course but she didn't look completely lost. he noticed that she would get a far away look occasionally and would smile a bit to herself, almost as if she were remembering something or someone. He really wished that he knew what she was thinking, and who was this Jet person anyway? What was their relationship? What did he do to earn the wrath of Kira? _he shouldn't be too hard to find, _thought L as he sauntered to the computer reserved for his personal use at the other side of the room.

Ty lee saw her Hei Bai was now sitting behind a computer on the other side of the room, Watari stood behind him. The older man, who she had decided was Hei Bai's grand father(even if he insisted he wasn't) appeared to be in slight disapproval of the detective's actions. The entire scene made her exceptionally curious. She almost got up to see what it was he was doing but refrained from leaving her chair when she remembered her promise not to be a pest. Watari looked up for a moment and his eyes met Ty lee's. They looked at each other from across the room for a moment, she smiled a bit, he returned the smile which made her smile a bit more.

The detective, unaware of the silent exchange between his oldest and newest friend, continued his search. He was looking through the list of all known Kira victims for a man named Jet. He found that there was a total of four Jets on the list of Kira victims, two of which were Chinese, one was Korean and the other was French. They were all killed within the first wave of Kira murders. _She's from the States so her Jet is most likely Jet Delaroux, _thought the detective reasonably, however when he clicked on the file he found that Delaroux was a fourty year old serial sex offender. _They way she said his name implied that he was more of a lover than simply a friend, _he thought frowning, he brought his thumb up to his lip again, _while it's possible that she was involved with this man, it seems unlikely. _He dragged his bottom lip down a little with his thumb. _Furthermore I pegged his crime as something a little more noble than this. _He checked the Korean Sun Jet next, _She was most likely present at the time of his death and that would be nearly impossible if he was held in a Chinese prison, _he thought as he clicked on the file. Sun Jet was a Mexican of Chinese decent that was incarcerated in a southern Korean prison for an act of environmental terrorism. He was twenty two years old and judging by his photo, quite attractive.

_Bingo_, thought L victoriously. Jet's record revealed a history of organized crime all over North and South America. He was a leader of a gang based in Mexico city called the Freedom Fighters, the purpose of which was to save the planet from mankind's destruction of nature. In short, they were hippies with brass knuckles. Although they had sabotaged and vandalized several factories, labs and homes they were not associated with any loss of human lives. However it seemed that a few members of the group had taken a field trip to South Korea in order to dismantle a brand new Nuclear Plant. The operation had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Although there was no nuclear fallout luckily enough, twelve people were killed in a fire caused by the group. According to the document, when Jet was made aware of what had happened he turned himself in as the sole perpetrator of the crime. a week later he had a visitor by the name of Yolanda Pipinpadalopsakopolis and died during their meeting.

She must have returned home after the incident and obtained her information , as it is unlikely that she would know as much as she does purely from deductive reasoning, at some point before she arrived in Japan with her circus troop.

thought L, someone else knows what's happening, maybe even more than she does. Why won't she tell us anything though? Her purpose is to protect us and she seems pretty emotionally involved in the case so why won't she tell us anything when it could help us end this madness. 'You have no spirit, no spark,' that means something more than just a lack of imagination. What does it all mean? In any case we should probably find a way to capitalize on our possession of the Sakura Angel. with a sigh he looked away from his computer and peered at the chair that the girl in question had occupied. He found that she was no longer sitting there, he frowned and scanned the room for the girl. She stood by the window at the far side of the room, not far from her chair, with MoMo perched on her shoulder eerily like a bird. _That is one disturbing cat, _thought Ryuzaki as he glanced at his older companion. It seemed that he was keeping an eye on the creature. _It looks like we all have an arch nemises, Mine being Kira, Ty lee's being the second Kira and Watari's being MoMo, _he thought with a smile. He got out of his chair and wandered over to stand by the girl and her...cat. She stared down at the street below, her face crest fallen. "What's wrong?" asked the detective. She blinked twice and looked up at the crouching man forcing a smile onto her face.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hei Bai, don't worry about it!" she said a little overly enthusiastically.

"You're lying, but I'm not going to press the issue." He said as casually as he could. The girl frowned a bit and broke eye contact.

" I just don't think you'd understand..." she said to her foot, " and there's really nothing that I can do about it at the moment, so yeah." she looked up at him again, "I'm not going to get all depressed or anything though so you really don't have to worry about it." she said smiling genuinely this time.

The detective considered this for a moment. He doubted that there was anything that he couldn't understand. He turned to the rest of the task force, "I think that now would be a good time to break for lunch, Watari could you arrange something? " the detective said.

"Of course sir, " said the grandfatherly man, and he left the room. The task force members put their papers down on the table in front of them. Matsuda stretched out his arms and legs.

"So Ty lee, have you been completely bored to death yet" asked Matsuda over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Ty lee giggled,

" Oh it'll take more than sheer boredom to defeat me!" she said overly dramatically. the two of them laughed again.

"Oh is that so?" he said he said smiling.

"Fer sure, fer sure! I'm one tough cookie you know!" she said punching the air in front of her.

"I don't doubt it !" Matsuda said smiling softly. Ukita and the young detective weren't sure that they liked how he smiled at her, it was too...well you know. Not that the detective was jealous or anything like that,( no, no, that would just be ridiculous), he just wanted to be sure that everyone was focused, which meant absolutely no office romance for Matsuda.

"Matsuda, stop flirting." said Aizawa dryly, L was beginning to really like him.

Matsuda turned bright red and started frantically looking at everyone. "No, no, no" he said, "It's not like that...I wasn't...I mean...you can't really think that..." He turned around completely, kneeling on the couch, "Ty lee I wasn't trying to..." he said almost apologetically.

The girl giggled, "Hey don't stress about it cutie!" she said with a wink and Matsuda's shade of red deepened. Aizawa groaned and the young detective's frown deepened.

"That's enough of that, Ty lee come with me there are some things I need to discuss with you." said L, a little less casually than intended, taking the young woman's arm

"ugh, I'm not in trouble again am I?" said the acrobat jerking her arm violently out of the detective's grip and staggering back a bit. _She's being difficult again..._thought Ryuzaki impatiently.

"And why would you be in trouble?" he asked almost condescendingly, still frowning. She threw her arm out to her side, gesturing to Matsuda,

"For being friendly with Matty! I saw you frowning at us frowny mc frowny pants!" she said clearly loosing her temper again. _She caught me again, _thought L irately, how does she do that? how does she know what I'm feeling all the time?

"What?" said the young man unwilling to surrender and loosing his temper as well, "ugh, first of why would I care if you were flirting with him and second of all, why would you in the first place?" he had never raised his voice like he was right then. The task force just watched in shock, they had never seen him get so worked up, they didn't think it was possible for the crouching man. If Watari had been there he would have definitely reprimanded the detective for behaving in such a way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ty lee indignantly.

"Do you just flirt with any man who gives you the time of day, " said L, " or do you have ridiculously low standards" he finished with a touch of venom in his voice. He was beginning to regret recruiting the girl. She looked as if she had been struck again, angry tears were welling up in her eyes and oddly enough this time the young man seemed to be unaffected.

"Oh what," she said almost yelling, "so just because he's a little naieve and dim, he's not worth my attention?" she said gesturing wildly. " Well I have news for you, I'm a little naieve and dim sometimes too or is that okay since I'm a girl!" she said matching him in venom. "You may not know this but there are more important things than how many numbers you can juggle in your head or how much you can lift or how fast you can run and when it comes to those things I can tell you for a fact that Matsuda is the best Man in this room and none of you give him enough credit! Why were you getting so mad about it anyway?" she said with force and conviction. Matsuda sat there completely at a loss. He wasn't used to people defending him or speaking highly of him, least of all a girl that he happened to like. He felt far more important at that moment than he had during the entirety of the Kira case.

"Again why would I be upset?" challenged L, his voice still frustrated but once again controlled.

"I don't know you tell me!" challenged Ty lee back. They matched glares with equal conviction and equal intensity. _This is going no where and accomplishing nothing, _thought L.

"You're being delusional," he said breaking eye contact, "anyway, I do have some important things to discuss with you, so if you will come with me please," he said tensely.

"No, not until you apologize," she said firmly

"For what, insulting Matsuda," he said, there's no way in hell...he thought.

"No, for insulting me," she said, tears flowing once more," for insulting my honour, for implying that I was a slut!" she finished with a shriek. They stood there for a moment that felt like an hour. The crying had gotten to him again and he felt truly ashamed. It wasn't that he had never insulted someone before, he just hadn't ever done so completely out of spite without thinking it over first.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said softly to the ground, unable to bear eye contact, "I was far far out of line but I assure you that isn't usually like me."

"Are you sure," she said wiping the tears from her face, " cuz I remember that our last little conversation went a little like this as well."

"In all fairness you have been driving crazy." he said looking at her face again, "I've never had to deal with someone like you before and I don't know how to deal with you and your behaviour. I'm sure that once I get used to you there will be a lot less tension between us." He was as genuine as he could manage. He looked at her hopefully, she sighed.

"You know that's a pretty lame excuse, but I forgive you" she said, calming down almost immediately, offering a tiny smile. He just couldn't understand her.

"Are you sure you're not bipoler?" he asked flatly, her rage returned as quickly as it went as if to prove him right.

"Excuse me?" she asked her voice getting squeaky again, it was almost comical.

"You were fuming just a minute ago and now you're all calm, well, calm for you anyway" he said reasonably.

"Are you bound and determined to be in conflict with me or something?" she asked incredulously," and what do you mean calm for me, we've only known each other for a few days, there's no way that you could possibly know me that well!" They stood there for yet another moment that felt like an hour.

"Really, only two days?" he said distantly, " it feels much longer than that..."The acrobat scrutinized the detective's face. He wasn't lying.

"lets just stop arguing," she said smiling again, "all this negative energy is totally bad for your skin and I'm not going to be too happy if I get a zit from constantly arguing with you." The detective fought the urge to explain how unlikely that entire scenario would be.

"Sounds good to me, will you come with me now." he said impatiently.

"sure, sure" she said. With that L led her out of the investigation room and into the hallway. No one knew what to make of the scene. Ukita and Matsuda knew that they weren't pleased with how their boss was yelling at the chipper young woman.

Ryuzaki led his body guard of sorts to the bedroom that they shared. He closed the door ad gesture for her to sit down somewhere. She chose the corner of the bed and he situated himself on a chair that he had moved to face her.

"I want to put together a public announcement from the Sakura Angel, stating that you are against Kira and all that he stands for and that you urge others to voice their distaste with Kira's actions," he stated not wasting any time. She blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"A lot of Kira's motivation comes from a large array of supporters who voice their support anonymously on the Internet," he said. Through your actions at Sakura TV quite a few have switched over to oppose Kira and quite a few more are now on the fence,but a considerable majority have chosen to support you, these fence sitters and those with no opinion on the subject included." He was pleased to see the brightness of understanding in her eyes, " Keep in mind, that those who support Kira wholly and fully now see you in the same light that they see me. They believe that you should be killed for obstructing what they see as Kira's divine judgement. By doing this you will sway a few fence sitters as well as inspire those who are neutral to the Kira situation, who follow you to take a stance against Kira. This will put a lot of pressure on Light and could cause him to do something drastic that would reveal himself. However you will be put in great danger. He's trying to kill me already and he will try to kill you." He took a breath, "I took you aside, away from everyone else so that you wouldn't feel pressured to agree to this and I didn't tell the rest of the task force because I knew that they, especially Ukita, wouldn't approve." The police officer still felt quite protective of his Savior. She tilted her head a bit and giggled.

"I'm not afraid to die you know," she said smiling, "I wouldn't have come to Japan looking for him if I was." This was an unexpected response. He knew that the members of the task force were willing to die in order to solve the case, but to be unafraid to die? The young woman was being interesting again...

"Why aren't you afraid to die?" he asked genuinely interested. she looked away and smiled a soft, almost sad smile...

"Because I have people who will be there to help me get to the other side," she said wistfully, "and adventures to have once I get there." realizing what she had just said she sputtered out," I still have stuff to do in this life though so don't start thinking that I want to die or anything crazy and dumb like that!" She gestured wildly.

"Alright, alright," he said getting up from his chair he walked over to the little bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a laptop, video recorder. He sat back down and fiddled with the buttons turning it on. He looked up at her , "so are you ready?"

"Ummm, what do I have to say exactly?" she asked.

"Whatever feels right, if it's real the public will be more likely to believe it, after all there is no way to truly prove that you are in fact the Sakura Angel other than my word alone." He said.

"O kay, I'm ready," she said, "wait, will they be seeing my face?" she asked frantically. He went to the laptop that he had tucked beside him. In minutes he had pulled an image of a stylized black cherry blossom on a white turned it around to show her. _I would have gone with something a bit more pink..._thought Ty lee.

"No we'll use this image to represent you," he said. he put the laptop down and picked the video recorder up once more, "are you ready now?"

"mhmm" she said, hoping she didn't seem as unsure as she felt.

"Okay, now make it convincing" he said pressing the record button.

" Ummm, hi," she started, she saw the detective frown, " I'm the person that a bunch of people have been calling the Sakura Angel I guess." she said starting to get the hang of it. she took a deep breath, and dug out all her feeling from the very bottom of her heart, she tried to channel her brother and grandfather, "I wanted to tell you all that I am working with the investigation team now to catch Kira and put an end to this tragic mess." she paused," Kira whoever you are, please,oh please you need to stop!" There was very real urgency in her voice, " all life is sacred, from the tiniest fly to the most powerful people on the planet. your life, my life and the lives that you've been cutting short, all have sacred value! By killing them you aren't just punishing them, your punishing their families and everyone who has ties to their spirit." She didn't often express her beliefs in such a way and she spoke quite passionately, "The most beautiful and special thing about the human spirit is our capacity for change, our capability of redemption and by denying them the chance you are spitting on the very thing that makes us human. It isn't our faults or our strengths but the bend-ability of our hearts. I urge everyone to consider what I've said because, Kira's not the only one who should hear it. we are all connected and we are all important and we haven't been acting like that's true at all. stop judging your neighbours and stop judging yourself. We all need to start loving more and killing people we have problems with a lot less." realizing she had no idea how to conclude her speech she reverted back into uncertainty, "kay, that's all I've got to say so have a super duper day and enjoy the sunshine! unless it's raining in which case go jump in a rain puddle!" she said laughing nervously, He turned of the camera. "so how was that?" she asked hoping that he didn't think she did too poorly. He looked at her for a minuit before answering.

"actually, that was perfect." he said. The message would definitely have an impact.

"So his name's Light huh?" she said. The detective sighed and left the chair, _why can't I watch my mouth when I'm around her? How could I have made such a huge mistake? _he thought frustrated.

"yes and speaking of which do you remember our little challenge," he said looking at her once more.

"the 'guess who's Kira' challenge?" she said playfully standing up with him.

"Yes, we're going to be visiting him soon so be ready okay" he said seriously.

"okay," she said, clearly trying to lighten the mood again," I'm hungry, is lunch going to be here soon."

"yes, it should be here soon is there anything in particular that you wanted?" he asked casually

"Naw, not really." she answered.

"Alright then," he said. she turned to leave but he took her arm once more to stop her, she looked at him once more, "you should know that Matsuda has a huge crush on you that I don't necessarily approve of." he said

"Why not, he's even more harmless than you are." she said looking at his hand that still held her arm.

"I suppose," He moved to stand closer to her, thoroughly invading her personal space making her a little bit nervous. "it would do you well to be a little more suspicious of people." he said looking deeply into her silvery grey eyes. "Not everyone has pure intentions and a good heart." he said with certainty, "there is very real evil and it would be a shame to see you fall prey to it. It's important to quite a few people, myself included, that you don't die, I'm sure that it's important to Jet too. Please don't do anything that might jeopardize yourself unnecessarily. Trust me to solve this in my way and I can promise you that you will remain safe."

"O kay," she said, stepping away, "but don't think this means that I won't be asking questions and stuff okay, I'm not the type to just follow someone blindly," she broke eye contact, "not anymore" there was a click at the door to the hotel suite.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me, sounds like Watari's back." he said over her head.

"that's great, cuz I'm super hungry!" she said excitedly.

"Me too," he said, thinking about cake, " I should probably get something to eat before I announce our plan to the team." He brought his thumb to his lip once again." It won't go over well, I know that much for certain." he said, not looking forward to the impending discussion.

"But, Hei Bai," she said, "it's your plan, you came up with it"

"Yes but you inspired it and agreed to it, so without you it's a plan of little substance." he said "You know that Hei Bai means black and white right" he asked.

"Really?" she said, "I guess that makes a lot of sense."

"Who is Hei Bai?" asked the detective, the acrobat smiled again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"


	8. Chapter 7

I'm a little bit stuck right now with the actual chapter in my fic but I thought that I aught to at least post something so that those who are reading know that I didn't just quit or sumpthin!

This is a "sound track" of sorts that I came up with. Enjoy!

After the Storm-Mumford and Sons

The Cave- Mumford and Sons

Bambi- Tokyo Police Club (My favourite band ever!)

Nature of the Experiment-Tokyo Police Club

Graves-Tokyo Police Club

Listen to the Math-Tokyo Police Club

Caeser- I blame Coco

Turn Your Back on Love-I blame Coco

In Spirit Golden- I blame Coco

Self Machine - I blame Coco

No Light, No Light- Florence + the machine

What the Water gave me- Florence + the machine

Shake it Out- Florence + the machine

Never Let Me Go-Florence + the machine

Puzzle With a Piece Missing- Gotye

Speed of Sound- Coldplay

Angels on the Moon- Thriving Ivory

Gimme Sympathy (Acoustic)-Metric

When the Day met the Night- Panic at the Disco

She's so High- Tal Bachman

Spaceman- The Killers

Faster- Matt Nathanson

Come on Get Higher- Matt Nathanson

The Scientist- Coldplay

Hearts a mess- Gotye

Shattered-Trading Yesterday

Indestructible- Robyn

Warning Sign- Coldplay

On my way- Phil Collins (The Phill Collins songs apply mostly to a later portion of the story that I'm pretty stoked for!)

You'll be in my Heart- Phill Collins

Strangers Like Me- Phil Collins

Your Surrender- Neon Trees

So yeah... The love songs apply to either Jet lee or Ty L. You can decide for yerselvs which ones go with wich, after all it's more fun that way!


	9. Chapter 8

The argument between L and Ty lee had left the task force members quite on edge. They weren't sure what to make of the strange relationship that the acrobat and the detective shared. It was clear that they didn't get along very well, but it was also very clear that Ryuzaki found the young woman very interesting. _He probably hasn't met too many women during his career, _thought Matsuda as he regarded the odd pair over his soup bowl, _Which gives me an advantage if I'm going to compete with him for her attention and stuff. _He sat across from them on the couch beside Ukita. Ty lee sat in a lotus position while the detective crouched as usual. _The only thing they seem to have in common is that they both sit strangely. _Ty lee ate her veggies and rice with surprising skill with her chop sticks. The girl had forgotten to mention that she was a vegetarian so Matsuda thought it was lucky that Watari had thought to bring a meatless option.

"So Ty lee, you're pretty good at using chop sticks, don't most people in the states use forks?" asked Matsuda gesturing at Ty lee with his own chop sticks. L frowned and Ty lee looked confused.

"I'm from the states?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Aren't you?" Matsuda asked equally confused. The girl shrugged.

"It depends on who you ask," she said nonchalently. This peaked the detective's interest.

" What if we asked you?" asked Ryuzaki turning his head to face the strange circus performer. Ty lee glanced at the man sitting next to her who was now leaning awfully close to her. She looked thoughtfully out the window to her right.

"I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question," she said almost sadly, " maybe I was in the very beginning, but now I would have to say no." She rubbed the back of her neck almost as if it were aching. "My heart hasn't been in the U.S. for a long time." She finished.

"Where was your heart last?" asked the detective, eager for another clue to her mysterious life story, Her hand trailed down her collarbone and rested on the notch under her throat.

"Mexico," she said distantly. Ukita and Matsuda couldn't help but to feel the weight of her sorrow. L on the other hand was both frustrated and triumphant in equal parts. _That proves it, _he thought, _Jet was in fact her lover, but it's abundantly clear that she is still grieving over the loss of her... soul mate? Yes, yes that's what she would call him. _He began chewing on his thumb and studied her carefully, acting oblivious to the disapproving glares of Matsuda and Ukita. _People grieving this deeply are prone to make very unwise decisions, her decision to come after kira was an extremely unwise decision. _Her turned his attention to the plate of fruit on the table in front of him. He eyed up an especially yummy looking strawberry and began to nibble on it. _I wonder what that would be like, to love someone to the point of insanity. Logically it couldn't lead to any good, but...why is it that humans constantly search for it, risk their lives for it. _ He turned his gaze to Matsuda who was still staring at Ty lee and frowned. _People in love also make unwise decisions and Matsuda doesn't need any help in that regard. _

Matsuda was determined to make the young acrobat smile again so he shook off the sadness that hung to him like snow and spoke again. "So Ty lee," he said, Ty lee turned her head to face him.

"Mhm," she said still not smiling, but not drowning in sadness either.

" I got to see your act and I gotta say, I was extremely impressed, you are quite the acrobat. How long have you been doing crazy stunts like that?" he said his voice growing with enthusiasm as he went. Ty lee smiled and blushed a bit so she covered her cheeks with her hands. _That is just too cute, _thought Matsuda, Ukita and L all at the same time.

"Well, since forever I guess," she said with a little giggle. Matsuda felt accomplished having made her, not only smile but laugh as well.

"I don't suppose you'll juggle for us later?" he asked playfully. He was on a roll now.

"Yeah sure! I'm done my lunch so I could do it now if you want." she said getting excited, then she caught herself and looked at the detective who was sitting beside her remembering one of the many discussions they had shared earlier. "If that's alright with you Hei Bai,"she said turning to face him.

"Well...we're still on lunch so...I don't see why not." said the detective causing the girl to once again grin. He too was eager to make the acrobat smile, her face seemed to be made for smileing after all. Furthermore, he felt strangely frustrated by the fact that it was Matsuda and not himself making the young woman so happy. _Could I be jealous? _thought the young man objectively, _No, that's improbable, I just don't don't like Matsuda and would likely find him even less tolerable if he ever did get into a relationship with that girl. _Ryuzaki picked out another strawberry and chewed on it while the young lady beside him scarffed down the rest of her meal. Once Ty lee finished eating she went about on a search for objects that she could juggle. It occurred to the detective and Matsuda that they aught to maybe help her but they both found watching her mill about to be enchanting, so they both pretended to still be interested in their meals.

After a short while Ty lee had assembled a small pile of knick knacks and placed them on the table, amongst these were glass figurines and utensils from the kitchenette including some knives. "Miss Ty lee, I'm not sure that that's safe" Ukita said gesturing to the knives. Ty lee blinked a couple of times, clearly not expecting him to ever actually speak to her. Another smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry silly goose, I've done this before." she said nonchalantly.

Ukita raised his eyebrows, "Juggled with kitchen knives?" he asked. Ty lee simply nodded.

"I've also juggled torches and swords" she said.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll hurt yourself?" he asked; Ty lee shook her head.

"Nope, I trust me,"she said. She picked up five pieces from her little pile and began to juggle. L had never seen anyone juggle in real life. He had seen images and he had seen her video on the circus website but never had he seen a real life performer juggle in person. He immediately recognized the appeal of it, it was humbling in the best possible way to witness someone doing something amazing that you could not. He would never openly admit it, but to go to a circus was a childhood dream of his. It was something that he had allways wanted but could never have and as he grew older the possibility of him ever having the opportunity to actually go to one seemed to grow more and more remote. When he at last had the opportunity to go to one two days ago, he was shamefully terrified. He didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know what to do, what he would become after his dream came true. He didn't want to be disapointed, to know that what he had dreamed of for years was a waste. He didn't want his idealized image of the Sakura Angel to be shattered either, but as he got to know her, he didn't mind how his perception of her changed.

Watching her juggle not only deepened his respect for her as an individual with impressive skills, it also seemed to be a visual representation of what he did for a living. He felt a lot like a mental juggler, his astral self throwing and catching facts, evidence and profiles into space, faster and faster until they became connected in one continuous loop and thus, the mystery solved. He had thought that they were worlds apart, the detective and the acrobat, unable to ever relate to each other on a personal level. Unable to connect like the imaginary balls in his mind. Seeing how well she juggled, almost effortlessly, changed his mind, if only a little.

Ty lee's audiance grew when the older members of the task force came to watch as well. Oddly enough, Aizawa wasn't at all bothered by the frivolity of the whole scene but then again, after the sakura TV situation everyone needed a moral boost.

Deciding that juggling just five objects was too easy for her and thus boring, she shimmied off her sock and, with her toes grabbed another object off of the table and tossed the small statuette into the air behind her. Gracefully she moved herself around to catch the item, introducing it fluidly into the cycle of objects. L found this display to be massively impressive and Matsuda gasped in awe, which made aizawa shake his head a bit. It made Ty lee happy to have an audience, to use her skills in a way that made other people happy and inspired them. after a short while later, she decided that she had enough of juggling, it was time for the grand finale with a flourish she tossed the items even higher into the air. she then proceeded to do a small pirouette and gracefully catch each object one at a time until at last with three in each hand she threw her arms out to her sides and bowed. Her small yet captivated audience burst into applause. Matsuda stood up and went to stand closer to the girl.

"That was amazing!" said Matsuda his hands gripping his hair on either side of his head in amazement. Ty lee giggled.

"Well, thankyou! Can you juggle?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," he said bashfully, "only about three things at a time."

"Well lots of people can't even juggle at all so you should be proud!" she said enthusiastically. "And you're a great shot too aren't you, so I think you're doing alright!" Matsuda's eyes widened in surprise and Watari's and L's interests were peaked.

"Yeah...how did you know?" he asked slowly.

"It's in the way you move, 's an impressive shot to aren't you?" She said looking past Matsuda to the grandfatherly man now standing behind the couch that the detective sat, chewing on his thumb. Watari smiled and nodded.

"I don't understand, what do you mean it's in the way I move?" asked Matsuda concerned. Ty lee thought for a moment deciding on the best way to describe it.

"Well, Watari's a "sharp shot", so his movements are very controiled and it's because of this control and skill that he's so dangerous." said Ty lee, " You're different than he is though, you're the exact opposite. You're wild and unpredictable...kinda like a butterfly. You can make excellent shots on the fly and are you can't stay still for very long, so you're what I would call a "wild shot." Ty lee finished, looking pleased with herself. Everyone was silent for a moment. _She's clearly been involved in violent activity in the past,_ thought L, _Why else would she be so familiar with this, did her life at one point depend on her ability to distinguish possible threats? She's awfully cheerful for someone with a history of violence though._

"I'm a butterfly?" said Matsuda breaking the serious silence. Everyone with the exception of Ryuzaki broke into laughter.

"I always did think that you reminded me of them," said Aizawa grinning

"Hey," said Ty lee somewhat indignantly, "what's wrong with butterflies? I think they're nice."

"Nothing's wrong with Butterflies, Ty lee" said the detective amused, " They're just not terribly masculine." Ty lee looked at matsuda, who looked very embarrassed.

"I hope I didn't offend you by what I said, I really didn't mean to embarass you." she said looking Matsuda in the eyes.

"No not really, besides even if I am a butterfly at least I'm a bad ass butterfly." Matsuda playfully. Ty lee looked relieved, _He's lying about not being embarrassed, _thought Ty lee, _but at least he's not mad at me._

"Well I still feel really bad, so how about we make a deal: you forgive me and in return I'll give you acrobat and juggling lessons! how does that sound!" Ty lee said enthusiastically.

" Oh you don't have to do that..." said Matsuda.

"Why not? I can teach you at lunch. Imagine what an asset you'll be to the team with your new skills!" she said growing more and more excited.

"You really think I've got what it takes?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yup, you've got plenty of spirit!" she said with enthusiasm. The detective felt a strange clench on his heart and a foul mood settle into his emotional climate. He remembered the first ever real conversation with the girl, right before the both of them fell asleep. She had told him he had no substance, no spark, no heart...no spirit. What was this spirit that Matsuda allegedly had and why did it make he so joyful. Why did they get along so well, Matsuda and the acrobat. Was it an imbecile thing? _No Ty lee is no imbecile, _he refused to think lowly of the girl any longer. _It must have something to do with this "spirit" that she's talking about. _The detective had spent far more time with the girl than Matsuda had and he wanted to have a better relationship with his body guard than the imbecile. So it was decided, he would figure out what this "spirit" was and he would somehow get it and become better friends with her than Matsuda.

"Alright, everyone, time to get back to work, we're dealing with a crises here still, don't forget that" said the chief. Everyone went back to work, while the acrobat returned to the window. she watched the people below mull about in an array of colours and imagined what their stories were. Where did they come from, what could she learn from them, how could she help them? She felt disappointed that she couldn't be down there with them, sharing a spot in their lives if only for a moment, instead she was stuck up above them watching.

L had decided that he was going to reveal the plan to release a counter video to the public after lunch since he knew that the idea would be met with much opposition, but even he couldn't have anticipated the firestorm he was now under. Matsuda and Ukita were yelling, even Aizawa was upset. Watari just looked extremely disappointed in the young detective.

"She saved my life! I refuse to allow you to do something that could endanger her life like that!`` said Ukita.

``Ukita please calm down, she understands the risk and she has agreed to evry-`` L was cut off by Matsuda.

``Are you sure that she really understands?" he said, his voice dripping with venom" We all know that you would do anything to solve this case, so why wouldn't that include deliberately misleading a young woman?"

"Ryuzaki, I believe that you are the only one who can catch Kira, so I have and will continue to support your investigation but I simply cannot accept this," said the chief.

The young detective was completely aggravated, _This is why I never work with people, _he thought sourly.

"We've already filmed the video, all we need to do now is send it to Sakura T.V to air" The detective said audibly frustrated with their lack of understanding. Suddenly Ty lee dashed to the coffee table they were standing over, nearly knocking Aizawa over. Frantically she began searching and shuffling through the papers that were once stacked neatly there.

"Hei Bai, Hei Bai, I need two pieces of paper and a pen stat!" she said urgently. Immediately everyone was silent and staring at her.

"C'mon guys stat, please now!" she said again, clearly becoming desperate.

"Of course..." was all the detective could manage and Watari went off to retrieve two clean pieces of paper and a pen. She then began to scrawl in almost childlike writing on the paper. The task force looked on, completely bewildered at the girls behavior. Was she trying to stop the argument? What on earth was she doing.

When she finished writing she tossed the pen behind her and began to fold the paper into two perfect paper airplanes, she looked up at Hei Bai.

"I need to get to the roof NOW!" she said.

"What, why?"Ryuzaki asked.

"No time to explain, but we need to go now!" she said.

"No!" he said growing angry again, "not until you tell me why!"

The acrobat glared at him and stalked straight to the window. She began to open it and remove the screen.

"What do you think you're doing!" said L, absolutely livid.

"Whether I go through the door or climb up on the side of the building, I am getting to the roof and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she said with iron in her voice. L knew that she was an acrobat, but it was an awfully long drop...she had won this round.

"Alright, lets go." he said completely defeated. Ty lee ran to him, grabbed his arm and ran to the door. He was caught off guard by her strength and speed and had to struggle just to keep up with her. They sprinted down the hallways and up flights of stairs, the detective began to get a little excited, almost like he was going on an adventure . Which was ridiculous since they were only running to the roof, but then again everything about the acrobat was ridiculous. He had been feeling more and more like a child ever since he had met her. He was getting tired though, which was discouraging since The young woman's breath hadn't even quickened a little.

Much to L's relief they finally reached the door to the roof. She grabbed his hand as they plowed through it together and the detective felt his pulse mysteriously quicken a little. they were momentarily blinded by the bright sun but that didn't stop his petite angel from continuing to run to God knows where. _My body guard is going to get me killed _thought L dryly. Their eyes finally adjusted and Ty lee flung herself to the railing along one of the sides of the building. She looked down, left to right and held the paper air planes in her hands. _What is she doing? _thought the detective incredulous. He shuffled to stand next to the young woman. He looked down over the railing at the people below, then back at Ty lee as she moved her arms, loaded with the airplanes back and forth. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her toungue stuck out in concentration. _She can't be trying to..._

"There's no way your message will reach them. It's impossible, your wasting your time." he said dryly.

"Yes they will, have a little faith" she said without even breaking her concentration. She sounded absolutely positive which irked the detective.

"No they won't Ty lee, don't be so Naive," he said bluntly. Something sparked in her eyes and she released the airplanes. As expected they flew in completely the wrong direction. L smirked, "See, I told..." but he stopped. They were spiraling downwards, almost as if they were being directed by some unknown force. L was flabberghasted. He watched Ty lee wave her arms about as if she was urging the paper downward or directing the wind with sheer power of will. The paper spiraled downward and downward until it was almost invisible.

Two men walked past each other on the street below. They had passed each other man times before, in fact they had done so earlier that day and every time they passed, their hearts would flutter with longing. little did the know that someone had witnessed this longing and understood what their hearts truly desired. a fluttering white paper caught both of there eyes. A paper air plane. They glided down to their faces and they each reached out to retreive them. When they opened them up they discovered a note that read "turn around, your other half is waiting," and beneath was a drawing of half of a heart. When they turned around they saw the other holding the same piece of paper. Their life was about to begin.

Above on the roof top the acrobat and detective watched one in euphoria the other in complete shock that the idea had been a success. The whole situation defied logic and it was just to much for the young man to handle. He turned to face the girl once more. _All this effort, _he thought in wonder, _just to bring to people in love together. _Earlier that day, he wouldn't have understood why it was so important, but now as he watched the young woman next to him, he did. Before his very eyes, his world changed completely. He realized that he never wanted to just be her friend, he wanted much, much more than that. He wanted to share his life with her, to know her every secret, to make her laugh, to hold her when she cried. He wanted her sunshine to light up his life, like it had just brightened the lives of the two men on the street below. He wanted it, no, needed it like he needed air to breath. She gave him a new reason to find Kira, to protect her, which was odd because he had searched for her protection. It was crazy, he hardly knew her, but it was true.

"You're amazing," he said to her. She looked at him and smiled which sent his heart fluttering.

" Thank you, your pretty amazing yourself."

He watched her some more as she leaned on the railing, eyes closed, simply enjoying the out doors. He marveled at how the world around her seemed to want to complement her so. The wind blew through her air sending wisps and flyaways dancing in the air. The sun light kissed her cheekbones, making them look flush and bright. She was so beautiful, and he wasn't at all. He thought of Jet and for the first time he had envied Light's appearance, even Matsuda was more attractive than the detective. He was wealthy and incredibly smart, but he knew that that would count for very little with her, she was looking for substance, spark, heart, spirit and he had none of it. So he fell into despair, for who could ever learn to love someone like him, a dark, heartless, lying monster.

Sensing his distress her eyes popped open and she turned to look at him concern in her eyes. "Hey, Hei Bai, buddy, don't be sad," she said grabbing his arm and hugging it. L prayed to God that he wasn't blushing. "Cuz, I'm here to protect you now, you're my friend and I don't let my friends die, so lets go back inside and calm your team down." She began to tug him along to the door.

"I cant go through with it, I can't allow your life to be put in jeoperdy like that," he said freezing to his spot. Ty lee moved to stand in front of him, her hands were on her hips.

"Oh no you don't," she said," I knew exactly what I was getting into when I came to Japan. I know that this could kill me, but I need to make it right and this, me helping you is the only way that I can. I'm not afraid to die, I am afraid to let people die when I could have done something to stop it." she stared him down, "I'm trusting you to solve this case, so trust me to help you because I can! I WILL keep you safe as long as I can for you to do it, because I know you can. If doing this helps you to catch him quicker then you have to do it!" she averted her eyes. "I know that you know about Jet and what he means to me. I know that you know about the rest of his friends and their history. Me helping you is about a lot more than just righting a wrong. It's about protecting my friends." her eyes began to tear up, "I've lost so many of them already. I can't loose any more. I don't think my heart could take it." The tears ran down her face with full force now and her body shook under the sheer weight of her sorrow. He felt his once cold, numb heart break at the sight of it. He awkwardly embraced her as she cried, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She reminded him of strawberries and vanilla. Sweet and vibrant. Alive and tangy. Warm and caring. He found it apropos that she smelled like his favourite tastes in the world. He wondered if kissing her would taste like strawberries.

"We'll catch him, we'll do whatever it takes," he said with certainty. " but are you sure you still want to do this?"

She pulled away, and wiped her eyes, "I was sure earlier today, why wouldn't I be sure now?" she said sounding tired.

"We'll do it then." he smiled.

When they returned to the room Ty lee immediately scolded everyone for yelling at her Hei Bai. She told them that she was not so Naive that she couldn't understand the nature of their plan and everyone backed down. They sent the video to Sakura T.V. almost immediately after.

Later that night, after everyone had left L worked away on the lap top in his bedroom while Ty lee slept on the bed behind him with Mo Mo curled up in her arms. He looked back at her, the glow from the computer illuminating her form, making her look other worldly and beautiful, like she fit right in in his world. He decided right then and there that somehow they would end up together, he just had to have a little faith...and plot and scheme like he had never plotted and schemed before.

* * *

><p>Thankyou to everyone who hav favourited thus far, you rock my socks and I honestly do continue to write this mostly for you. I feel that this is your story just as much as it is mine (Although I'm in control of it ;)) Please comment guys, I want to do better, I want this story to be better. The fate of this AU is in your hands.<p>

.com/gallery/#/d4qunhs

here's a link to a drawing I did for this chapter, enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, so its been a while since I've last submited, but seriously, can you expect me to upload regularily when I hadly get any feedback? I write this to get feedback and If I don't get any it is't worth my time. I start to think "Oh I guess my story really is just stupid maybe I should drop it". It really sucks. I'm looking for ways to improve Please help me improve, I'm also looking for fluffy bits to add so if anyone has any ideas that would be great! Also, thankyou to everyone who hav favourited so far, I actually finished this chapter for you guys, so again Thankyou!

* * *

><p>It was a new dream this time. This surprised Ty lee since she was so used to the same dream every night since Jet had passed. She would stand in the field of long grass and he would hold her, making her feel complete for a brief, beautiful moment in time. However, since joining L in his quest to defeat Kira things were beginning to change. Ty lee wasn't sure if she liked that, especially now.<p>

The air was so cold that it stung her skin like a thousand wasps and the night was so dark that she couldn't see her feet. _Where am I?_ She though. She felt compelled to walk forward but her feet were met with cold resistance and she fell forward into the rough frozen substance. She pushed herself up with one arm, _snow?_ She knew now, where she was. It began to rain.

She pushed herself up and continued to trudge forward. She could feel herself freezing to death, despite her best efforts at breath control. The scenario was far too familiar for her liking. It wasn't a memory that she liked to dwell on. It was the first loss she ever had that she clearly remembered and the first loss that really haunted her. The day the moon was blown out like it was nothing more than a candle. How could something so big and bright and powerful be extinguished so easily. It wasn't fair that someone's stupid, selfish, blind ambition had taken away from her someone that she cared so deeply for. What hurt the most was that it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. It was enough to make a weaker girl give up on smiling ever again but she understood that love was far to powerful for something as superficial as death or hate to destroy it. Her smile was one of the things people loved the most about her, so she kept smiling.

She stepped into a pool of water and startled at the sudden change in atmosphere. In fact she was so startled that she yelped and fell backwards and her head fell beneath the once calm water. Frantically she pushed her head above the surface and her eyes stung as she began to see two dim lights glowing beneath the water a few feet in front of her. Her heart clenched.

The mud beneath her began to give way as the rain picked up intensity. She moved to get out of the water but tentacles of the mud griped her by the wrists and ankles and dragged her deeper under the water. Ty lee panicked and tried to escape but the mud turned to stone under her struggle. Her heart beat a mile a minute as she continued to thrash about. She opened her eyes and saw A rippling jet standing above her. "Jet!" she tried to say, but only air bubbles escaped her lips. He wouldn't look at her, he was busy looking at someone else. She followed his line of sight and her eyes found a certain young detective standing on the other side of the pool. They made eye contact. There was fear and hopelessness in his demeanor. He refused to blink as he stared her down, pleading, apologizing and saying goodbye all at once. Only special eyes like her own could see this though. She imagined that Jet would find him a very puzzling individual. She stared into his eyes, searching for some sense to the situation. After all he had all the sense in the world, he understood it all. She felt like if she could stare deep enough into his eyes, his mind, his soul, she too would understand and it would all be alright. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the shadow behind him until it was too late. A fist suddenly came through his chest and while his eyes widened in shock and pain, he refused to break eye contact with her. "Hei Bai!" she tried to scream, "No!" Her eyes stung with unshed tears as the shadow pulled his arm out of the chest of the detective. Blood stained his once, pure white shirt and he tumbled forward unable to stand any longer. The water turned red with his blood as her sunk down to the deep abyss where she was being dragged to. _Why didn't jet do anything, she thought bitterly, he could have done something, why didn't he do anything!. _The blood clouding around the dying detective turned into flame. He would burn up before he even reached her. The flames quickly engulfed the both of them and the searing pain engulfed her consciousness.

L was sleeping lightly next to Ty lee as he had the night before. He typically didn't sleep every night but he figured that he aught to since it would make the very pink, very beautiful girl sleeping next to him worry a little less over him. That said the thought of being on her mind in nearly any respect pleased him greatly, so did the fact that Matsuda was loosing serious interest in her since his training began. What didn't please him was her insistence on putting her life in danger for his cause. It was her cause too but it always felt like she was there to help him. He idly wondered how Light was reacting to this new development. His thoughts wandered back to the fantasies of her were sweet and innocent for now but he knew that things wouldn't stay that way long, after all she was exceptionally sexy. He wasn't sure what he made of the fact that he had fallen in love over the course of just three days. He supposed that was how it worked in most fairy tales, afterall she did remind him of a princess. He felt the girl in question jerk awake next to him with a gasp of what seemed to be pain, he looked down at her and, seeing that she was gripping her head, realized he was right. "Ty lee..." he said concerned.

" Mhm!" she whined for him to stop talking. _She has migraines?_ Deduced the modern day Sherlock. Ty lee hoisted herself out of bed, and was nearly as hunched over as L. _Debilitating, clearly. _ She shuffled to the conjoined bathroom, still gripping her head the detective followed her, to be sure that she was dim motion activated light came on and Ty lee opened her large toiletry bag that sat on their counter. She unzipped it wincing at the sound. She shuffled through bottles of shampoo and soap. She looked terribly frail and weak in her current state all hunched over. The detective wondered idly if that was the impression that he gave off on a regular basis. Finally she pulled out a sea green envelope. Relief danced on her face and the detective turned to leave the room. He almost crossed the thresh hold into the next room when her heard a dull thud behind him. He turned around and saw that she had dropped the envelope and was curled up on the floor in the fetal position gripping her head, sobbing softly. The detective quickly retrieved the envelope from where it fell and hesitated only a moment before opening it. Inside the envelope was a dark green herbal substance and a hand written note,

Dear Ty lee,

Yugoda gave me this herbal formula to try with your migraines. What you have to do is hold a dime sized amount under your tongue and let it dissolve completely. Zuko tried it out and he said it tasted "Worse than Sokka's cooking," but he said it was quite effective. Good luck and take good care of your self, I don't want to say goodbye to another family member and there's so much I still want to say to you. Anyways have fun in Japan!

Love, Katara

_This Katara seems to be an awfully long winded individual. She's probably a member of her adopted family_, thought the detective. He looked at the note, then the package, then the girl crying on the bathroom floor and realized that he had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. Suddenly he felt very awkward, which he wasn't entirely used to, he felt that way so infrequently. The hesitation was gone though. The only person he had ever truly loved was lying in pain in front of him, he had to do something. He poured a dime sized amount of the herbs into his hand. He crouched next to her and spoke softy,

"Ty lee, I have your medicine for you, can you open your mouth please," Ty lee responded by holding her hand out to take it from him. The detective sighed,

"No, in your present state you'll likely just drop it again, open your mouth please." he said more sternly this time. She opened her mouth hesitantly, lifting her tongue. He gently cupped her face and tilted it towards the ceiling. He very carefully sprinkled the substance in. Recognizing the familiar weight of the herb, she pressed her tongue down and slowly closed her mouth so she wouldn't accidental bite the detective,of whose presence she was only vaguely aware. The medicine began to work and she felt her face relax. She tried to sit up and felt the familiar clumsy tentative hands help her up. She eventually sat with her back against the bathroom cupboard. The two hands now cupped either side of her face, she tried not to think and she dared not open her eyes until the pain was gone. When the pain subsided completely she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of the man she had seen murdered in her dreams moments before. Was it a prophetic dream? She hoped not, she desperately hoped not. She was growing attached to her Hei Bai. She had quite literally never met anyone like him. He just understood everything and nothing all at the same time, kind like herself. His mannerisms were just adorable too, he was just as strange as she was, which was refreshing.

"I'm super sorry about that," she said guilt dripping off every word. The detective's eyes softened a bit.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, " he said, "although, it would have been nice to know that you suffer from chronic migraines." he finished severely. Ty lee looked away.

"yeah, I guess I just forgot," she said, wasn't buying it.

"Really," he said skeptically, " like you just forgot' to tell watari that you were a vegetarian." she began to chew on her bottom lip. " You aren't being a burden to anyone by telling people these things." he continued, she turned her head to look at him again. "We want to help you, after everything you've already done and continue to do, it's the very least we can manage." They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Ok," she said finally, she looked away, "you're being really careful right, your not taking any unnecessary risks." L frowned, there was something off about the way she asked.

"Of course not," he said carefully, "Ty lee what's wrong?"

"Well...I don't know if I should"

"Ty lee, you can tell, me it's okay," the curiosity was burning him up inside.

"Ever since I got here I've been having these really terrible nightmares," she said almost whispering.

"Go on," he urged her on.

"In all my dreams you die." she looked into his eyes hoping to find that he wasn't upset. His eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, I see." he cleared his throat and glanced away a moment "yes I can see why that would be unpleasant" she sighed.

"I can never save you. I try but I can never do it, something's always stopping me."she continued.

"Like what." he asked curious once more.

"The first time it was the grass, it wrapped around my legs and kept me from getting to you, you were drowning" she said her voice growing anxious, L frowned unable to make sense of what she had said. "And just now it was the mud, please, can we talk about something else"she said sounding almost desperate.

"Of course,"he said and shuffled to sit next to her. "Do you want to talk to me about Katara?" he asked, she froze up.

"What do you want to know about her?" she asked

"What is she like?"he asked. She relaxed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"She's very kind and motherly." she said distantly with a smile. "She tries so hard to take care of everyone she loves but sometimes she's a little overbearing." she giggled a bit, "She's always into your business and she's always nagging you about whatever and she's always so over protective of everyone."

"She sounds as if she thinks she's your mother." said L. She smiled.

"She's played that role in my life very since we met." she looked at the detective. "she is the strongest person that I have ever met. She carries everyone on her shoulders and she never looks for thanks." _It's clear that she loves her family, thought the detective, How does this factor into her story of being an orphan? She was probably adopted, although she does seem to have a pretty extraordinary life story so far,not unlike myself_. He would have to dig deeper.

"What about Zuko, who's he, what's he like?" She smiled a bigger.

"Oh Zu Zu, he's a big angry jerk who sits by himself and angsts a lot!" she said "You'd like him a lot." Beneath his shaggy mop of hair he raised an eyebrow.

"I would?" he asked.

"Mhmm, he's quiet and stuff like you and he tends to take things really seriously" she said. "He isn't smart like you are but he's just as determined and socially awkward." she gave him a mischievous grin. _Playful teasing_, thought L bringing his thumb to his lip once again. _Could she be flirting with me or is this something that's exclusive to the friend zone? I could always ask Light, he would know. I think it depends on how hung up she is over Jet, but I lack experience in this. Yes I'll ask Light about this, then again he might try to sabotage me so maybe I shouldn't._ The Mo Mo creature came plodding into the room and curled up next to L, allowing him to stroke his head. _Her ...cat? seems to like me, so that may be a good indication that she likes me. _

"What about Sokka?" he asked, she grinned fondly.

"You'd like him best, he's smart like you but you wouldn't know it at first. He's like me that way, not a whole lot of people take him seriously, but it bothers him more than it bothers me." she said holding his gaze. "You would be best friends, I just know it!"

"He's as smart as I am?" L asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, maybe not exactly, but he's definitely in your league. He's not a detective though, he's an inventor so there would be no reason for the two of you to get competitive." The two sat in silence for a few moments. "How long have you known Watari?" she asked.

"Since I was very young," he answered casually "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem awfully close is all," she said with a shrug.

"We do?" he asked.

"Yes you remind me of two people who I'm very close to," she said "Zuko and his uncle are very close, there isn't a whole lot that he didn't feel comfortable talking to his uncle about."she sighed. "Please don't go on T.V." she said quietly.

"I won't, if I'm going to be killed by a Kira, I want it to be the real one not the copy cat," he said, Ty lee frowned and looked at him.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it isn't working" she said. She stretched her legs out in front of her and tapped her toes together. "Besides" she smiled and looked up at him, "I'm not going to let him kill you...at Least not that way." _She does know how he kills people._ Thought L.

"How does Kira kill people?" asked L, looking her in the eye. _Just tell me, please just tell me, _thought the detective. The acrobat shrunk a little under the soul penetrating stare.

"I can't tell you," she said, "and you wouldn't believe me if I could."

"How do you know that your information is valid?" he asked, drawing closer.

"My source is extremely reliable." she said.

"Who is your source?" he drew even closer.

"I can't tell you that either," she said.

"Can you tell me where I could find him or her?" he asked.

"You can't find them," she said with certainty. The atmosphere was intense, despite herself she was letting the detective closer to the truth than either of them realized.

"Why not?" he asked. She broke eye contact. Smiling sadly she stood up and stared at the ground opposite of where he was.

"I already told you why, " she said softly, she paused to collect her, " You have no spirit," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "no substance, no spark, no heart." It baffled him how highly she regarded such immeasurable, intangible characteristics.

"I do have a heart," he said. She looked at him for a while, then she smiled.

"You're right, it's growing in your chest like a bad weed isn't it!" she said cheekily. She smiled dreamily at the floor again. "I did that didn't I?" she asked , L froze, he wasn't ready for her to know about how he felt yet. She looked at him, "you know, " she continued, "By being your friend." It was the detective's turn to smile.

"Yes, I guess it was you, you're probably going to help me out with that," he said "I was a heartless monster after all, so I'm not used to having one." Ty lee giggled,

"Oh Hei Bai you silly goose, monsters don't exist, just people that we don't understand." L's mind was brought to Light.

"Speaking of which, I intend to invite Light to task force headquarters today," said the detective. Ty lee looked shocked.

"What! What do you mean today, what time is it?" she said pulling her hair.

"A little after 4:30," the detective said calmly. Ty lee looked deflated,

"Well, no use trying to go to bed now, wait, Kira's coming here, today!" she said. L found her scatter brainedness amusing.

"yes," he nodded to emphasize the point.

"So my test is today, right?" she said sounding eager.

"No, I've decided to skip it," he said.

"Why?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Because it's a waste of time and resources," he said "also the fewer people that know your and my true identity, the better." she binked a few times."Actually, I had decided to forgo it almost immediately after I agreed to it." She looked a little dazed.

"Ummm, o.k..." she said, "So does the rest of the team know this?"

"No, you're the first that I've told." he said.

"Why?"

"At this point you're the only one who knows about the second Kira, except you. I intended on informing the team today. Light will be invited to head quarters today to be tested in order to see if he is qualified to work as part of our team." Ty lee nodded.

"To keep a closer eye on him, right? You hope that by being so close to the investigation he'll slip up somehow, " she said. The detective nodded.

"Yes, that's more or less exactly why," he said, "do you want me to get Watari to find us some breakfast." Ty lee frowned and shook her head.

"Hei Bai it's 4:30 in the morning, why don't you let Watari sleep in a bit, I think he's earned it," She perked up a bit as a wonderful idea struck her. "I know, why don't we go out and find our own breakfast!" she offered her hand to the detective to help him up. The detective studied her hand a moment before finally taking it. He was taken aback by the tiny girls strength as she pulled him to his feet almost effortlessly, so much so that he stumbled a bit upon standing.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked she smiled and giggled.

"I don't know! let's just explore and see what we can find!" she said throwing her arms out in the air. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. L stopped in his tracks.

"We can't leave the hotel. We need to be back before the team starts showing up." he said, Ty lee slumped a bit in disappointment. She so wanted to go outside. "Another time maybe," said the detective.

Instead of going on a morning adventure, they waited for watari to rise and arrange for breakfast to come. The team went about it's business as usual, Matsuda and Ty lee practiced some acrobatic techniques and the rest of the team discussed the case. More than once L had found himself frustrated that they had, in their custody, someone who knew exactly what was going on. Someone who could end the madness simply by confessing their knowledge but refused to do so. The pressure to appear on T.V was growing.

L announced that there was a second Kira and that he wished to bring Light on as a member of the task force. Ty lee felt so sorry for the man who was the mass murderer's father. He so desperately wanted his son to be innocent and in all likelihood he wasn't. The lack of physical proof was giving him the worst sort of hope, the false kind. _How do you save someone from that,_ thought Ty lee. She hated to see people suffer, to see people self destruct. She tried many times to help these broken people but never had her efforts yielded positive results. Katara could heal anyone's heart, what was it that she had that the acrobat didn't. Stressed out by all the heavy thought, the acrobat decided to find a quite space in the hotel suite and meditate.

Ukita watched the girl sit down at the very edge of the room. This is it, he thought, it's now or never. He got up from where he sat and went to go sit with the girl who saved his life and his family from a great deal of grief. When he sat down the girl's large gray eye's blinked open. She turned to look at him, "Oh hello! She said pleasantly, "how goes it?" Ukita grinned.

"It goes well, Ty lee," he said, " I wanted to thankful for earlier," Ty lee cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked.

"For saving my life." he said seriously, in a way that made the both of them truly understand the gravity of what had happened. They sat in silence, under the sheer weight of it.

"You're very welcome" said the acrobat gravely, which was out of character for her, "you don't owe me anything you know, you don't have to worry about me or pay any special attention to my well being." She continued, making eye contact, "It's my duty to protect and preserve life, just like it's your duty to uphold the law." she broke eye contact. "Our duties are awfully dangerous aren't they?" the police officer shrugged.

"I suppose so," he said nonchalantly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked staring at her hands in her lap.

"Of course," said the police officer.

"I don't think I'll be able to save Hei Bai, at least not by living, " she almost whispered. The police officer was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" asked Ukita.

"I've been having these intense premonitions since I got here. I think that in the end it's going to come down to a coin flip. His life or mine. It will be his I'll make sure of it." she said. They were quiet for a while longer. "I need you to promise me a couple of things, " said the acrobat.

"Anything, " said Ukita without hesitation. She closedd her eyes and resumed her meditative stance. She sighed inwardly.

"You must promise me that you won't stop me from doing what I think is necessary to save Hei Bai." she said "also, you have been touched by death, whatever you may see when Light comes here, you must stay silent and calm." the police officer was confused by her last request and disturbed by her first but nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course," he said and stood up to rejoin the task force.

"Thanks" said Ty lee with a smile, her eyes still closed, "for the talk, it really helped me"

"of course" said the police officer leaving the acrobat alone with her thoughts. She felt far more useful than she had moments before.


	11. Chapter 10

Light was coming. The man who killed the love of her life was coming. Ty lee had always aspired to be someone of pure intentions, someone who wished no ill will on others, someone who was not vengeful. She couldn't help but feel a strong desire to end his life. She had never felt that way before and it scared her, she didn't understand it. Had loosing Jet really changed her that much? She heard a faint plodding sound in the distance.

"He's almost here..." She said quietly, absent mindedly. Her voice was not exactly sad, but it lacked her typical chipper energy.

"How do you know?" asked chief Yagami seriously. Ty lee glanced at the police officer who was staring down at her. Another girl may have felt threatened by this obvious imbalance of power but not her.

"I just do, he should be here in around seven-ish minutes" she said closing her eyes. The room was quiet, the air was tense, the anticipation was high. _I wonder what he'll be like,_ thought the acrobat. To be truthful, she had no idea who would be walking through door. The team was situated in front of a large TV screen, the lights were dimmed so it was easier to see them. ty lee thought that it was unnecessary, since they weren't currently watching any actual video but said nothing. The detective, she knew, often had reasons that she just wouldn't have thought of for doing may things. She didn't want him distracted by her questions.

There was a knock on the door and Ryuzaki was whipped from his scheming back to reality. _,_ he thought, feeling nothing in particular. _He will doubtlessly try to gain more information, not only about myself but Ty lee as well_. He chanced a glance at the girl in the far corner of the room. Not for the first time that day he cursed himself for admitting that he had a heart. There were so may ways to use the object of his affections, ways to really implicate Light but the thought of doing so made him sick. If he didn't feel for her what he felt, things would be immeasurably easier. What made it even more frustrating was that he knew she would do anything to but Kira behind bars and would go along with any scheme he thought up even if it led to her death. She felt that she had to make things right and would do anything to achieve that. She saw death and was not afraid, in fact she smiled right at it and embraced it like an old friend. The detective wasn't sure if this attitude towards death was immaturity or extreme spirituality.

Watari, ever so diligently went to answer the door, followed by the...cat? that threatened him so. "Hello Mr.. Light Yagami, thankyou for making it here on such short notice." said the elderly man. from behind the wall.

"It was no trouble at all, actually I was wondering when Ryuzaki would call again...what is that?" said the mass murderer obviously gesturing to MoMo. Ty lee's eyes flew open when she heard his voice. Without really realizing she stood up and began wandering to the portal to the hallway. The detective followed her trance like walk with his eyes. She peeked around the wall timidly, she almost looked like a child, burdened by the fear and grief she doubtlessly felt. She froze. "who are you" asked the young man. She was silent. They both were silent for what felt like hours. _What is going on_, thought the detective anxiously from his chair. Something significant had clearly just happened. He would have to consult with watari later. "Oh I know who you are, you're the Sakura Angel aren't you" Ty lee shrugged.

"That's what they've been calling me...it isn't really what I would have chosen but...you know what that's like don't you..." she said looking at the ground.

"I don't know what you mean." said Light tiredly. ty lee's back straightened, the task force still with L could see a tempest brewing around her.

"I bet you like to think you're the best liar, like ever!" she said, the detective imagined a dangerous smile forming on her lips. She giggled, "but you aren't even close. You and I both know that there's only one thing saving you right now and trust me, I'm working on that." The happy go lucky way she spoke unnerved them all.

"Why are you so intent on defeating Kira?" asked Light.

"You killed someone I care very deeply about. That isn't something you can just forget. Also, you are like hard core messing with the balance of the world so..." she sighed "Look can you just STOP killing people, It would be so much easier for everyone if you just, I don't know took up knitting or baking or something. Something fun and productive and not ya know lame like mass murder!" Light laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Ryuzaki, he's got you convinced hasn't he." said the criminal master mind with a laugh. The individual in question cursed internally. _ Now they will all think that I brain washed her into believing light is Kira. No one will take her allegations seriously _. Ukita walked over and stood next to Ty lee, obviously in veiw of Light. He jerked back a bit, but Ty lee swiftly grabbed his arm to calm him down, it all happened so quickly he hardly caught it. _What happened?_ thought L growing confused, did he see something? Did he remember something? There was a heavy silence.

The team went about its business for the day. Light passed his test as expected. It was clear that both Ukita and Ty lee felt very uneasy around Light and it seemed that light hadn't missed the way Ryuzaki would stare at Ty lee. For whatever reason though, he had neglected to say or do anything to indicate that he was aware, other than occasionally giving the detective a knowing smirk. He knew that Light didn't entirely take the acrobat seriously, which suited the detective just fine. Not only could she do her job better without being under his scrutiny, she was also a little safer.

On another note, L was happy to see that Light couldn't charm her. She was indifferent to his many attempts to wrap her around his finger. He would ask her questions about herself, but she would answer cryptically or not at all. She would occasionally ask a question of her own, always avoiding eye contact and never straying too far from Ukita.

Things were going smoothly until something, not unexpected but still surprising happened. There was a break in the discussion. The room was silent and tension hung in the air like a creepy sloth so naturally it was incredibly humorous when "Hungry like the wolf" erupted from Ty lee's phone. As the only normal person in the room,Matsuda just couldn't take the awkwardness and doubled over laughing. Everyone else just raised an eyebrow or frowned deeply. Ty lee's face went beet red as she slowly removed the phone from her pocket. The task force, except for Light all knew what was happening. "Hello" she said quietly in English. L got up from where he was sitting and stood next to Ty lee, chewing on his thumb. "NO! Nothing's wrong this is just a bad time for you to call now." She pulled the phone away from her ear and winced. She brought the phone back, "Sokka relax, okay!" she said sternly, she donned a wicked grin, "oh and by the way, you owe Azula fifty bucks!" She giggled "Well, I'm kinda in the room with him," L frowned.

"Ty lee..." he said aggrievedly. She pulled the phone from her ear.

"Oh you relax too! You're going to be meeting him soon anyway so there's no point in doing the secret identity thing with him. Besides he gets the whole 'I have secrets' thing so don't stress out!" She brought the phone back. "Sokka stop complaining, you bet against Azula and you lost. I mean really you betagainst AZULA!" She frowned, "No sokka he isn't a robot," she rolled her eyes "I just know okay!" She frowned again, "get your head out of the gutter Sokka..." she was quiet for a while, then raised an eyebrow and looked at the detective. She held the phone out to him. "He wants to talk to you," she said seriously. The detectve tentatively reached out and took the phone from her.

"Hello" he said, a question almost in his tone.

"Who is this!" said an angry sounding voice on the other end of the line. This was going to be one of those conversations. "Never mind, I know exactly who you are and what you're up to!"

The detective sighed and slumped even more. "And what am I up to exactly?" he asked dryly.

"You mean other than taking advantage of airhead?" he said bitterly. Ryuzaki frowned.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call her names like that. I admit that the likelihood of me actually going out and finding you is remarkably low but I WILL cut off communication between the two of you if it continues." he said in his usual way, Sokka huffed on the other end of the line and Ty lee frowned and crossed her arms.

"can you believe this guy?" she asked Light indignantly, forgetting for a moment that she was talking to a phycho. Light just laughed

"first of all she's practically my sister so I'm allowed to make fun of her. Also for your information calling her airhead is both witty and hilarious and if you knew us better you would get that." he took a breath, "second of all, I have her migraine treatment, third of all seeing me does wonders for her stress levels" he finished sounding pleased with himself.

"I could easily hire someone to identify the herbs in her remedy and have them replicate them" said the detective. The line was silent. The detective felt mildly victorious.

"Look pal, I know you feel all big and tough with all your connections and stuff, but if Ty lee wants to see me she will. You can put together all your stupid connections and build yourself a great big net to try and trap her in but all the connections in the world could hold her to you." he laughed, " with a "poof" she'll be gone. " L understood. " So I guess I'll be meeting you in three days." said Sokka in a business like tone. " In the park at 3:30 pm."

"Yes, have a good day...Sokka..." With that the imbecile hung up the phone and the detective handed the phone back to the acrobat. "I don't think that we are even remotely capable of getting along." he said and returned to work.

Later that evening, after Light had left Ty lee and Ukita both announced that Light was definitely Kira and they couldn't explain why. _Typical Ty lee_, thought L smiling over his shoulder at the acrobat as she slept. What was she dreaming of? Was she facing his death again? Why did her death scare her so much? Why was it always raining in her dreams of him? What was it like to dream of someone you cared about? Did she care boo him? Did she love him? It was too soon to tell.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short! from here on out the story will take a more one shoty vibe, with shorter chapters up dated more frequently until I get to a chunk or two that have a lot that doesn't go down in the show (I don't read the manga, sorry the boxes all confuse me...I guess I'm just weak minded). I'll mention stuff that happens but I don't want to narorate. Also You will get to see Sokka quite a bit from here on out so enjoy him! Also if any of you have any ideas for fluffy bits that I could work in that would be great, (Only fluffy bits though, I have the heavy romantic stuff coverd ;) )<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

It was finally the day. Ty lee had woken early out of excitement and joy. She had slept so soundly the three nights since his phone call she had almost forgotten the fear the nightmares brought her. Almost. When she woke up she was always confronted with the reality that someone's days were numbered. She hoped they were her days. She hoped that Hei Bai, the person she had promised to protect, the person who could truly bring balance to the world. She doubted that even Azula, the single most cunning mind she had ever known could solve this case.

Knowing that her days were coming o an end made her heart ache with a fierceness she had never before experienced. She was about to loose was willing to make the sacrifice.

She stepped quietly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the water to allow it to warm up for her shower, then she proceeded to change into her robe and undo her hair from its usual braid. Ty lee loved her hair, it always made her feel safe and warm and...just...O Kay. She hardly ever cut her hair, only to trim it a couple of times. It was familiar, no matter how strange and new things seemed to be around her her hair was the same. She disrobed and stepped into the shower. Washing her hair was always a chore, but an almost enjoyable one. The shower water falling on her head reminded her of the rain. The rain

Unbidden tears streamed down her face as she recalled how the rain fell in her dreams both times she was forced to watch the detective die. The shadowy hand through his chest. The waves crashing over his head. She remembered Jet doing nothing as her Hei Bai died. She put her hands on the sides of the shower stall to steady herself. _He was always a jealous creature_ thought Ty lee. Her tears fell silently in the rain...the Shower...wherever She was, her tears usually went unheard. She had a feeling that the man who was typing away on the computer in the other room knew what that was like. To be seen by others as static. Always happy, or unfeeling. What was it like to have had no love, no compassion and to still use your skills for the betterment of mankind, a mankind that you hardly knew anything about. It dawned on the acrobat that she had chosen to protect a truly remarkable man. Someone who was uniquely deserving of not only her help, but of life. He deserved to feel what it was like to love and be loved, to have a family, connections...hope. She would make sure that he got to experience all of these things, even at the cost of her life.

She quickly finished up in the bathroom, she baided her hair into bun on the back of her head. She pulled on a pair of white capri jogging pants, a fuchsia tank top, a light pink hoody and white ankle socks to wear with her running shoes. She regarded her look in the foggy mirror. She added a pink bow clip to her damp hair, put her watch on her wrist and her love and courage rings on her fingers. Ty lee smiled when she saw that her eyes weren't even red and puffy from her sobbing. Her detective had enough to deal with, he didn't need an emotional young woman to add to all that.

She opened the door and found the detective standing there waiting for her. "Hei Bai..." She said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. He looked down at her, concerned. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her breath caught in her chest. _How did he know?_ She thought in shock, she was sure that no one could hear her over the sound on the shower water...so Why could he? Did he even hear, or did he just know...did He, just by looking at her, see the burden she carried and how it hurt her. How could someone so inexperienced, be such a great hugger. There was so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted to say that she hoped he would be more open to people. She hoped that he and the task force could remain friends long after the case was solved. She hoped that they had met sooner so they would have had longer to get to know each other. She wanted to tell him that he was the single most extraordinary person she had ever met, which is saying quite a bit. She wanted to tell him that no matter what happened she would always be there for him. No matter what trouble he was in, she would get him out and cripple whoever got him there. She wanted to tell him so much, but most of all she wanted to tell him that he made the pieces of her heart stay together, like a puzzle. Everyday she was with him, she thought of Jet less and less and when she did, it hurt less and less. Of course she couldn't tell him any of this. In their situation him knowing how she felt would only cause more pain and heart break than there would be inevitably. So instead of speaking she just wept in his arms and hoped that he at least got the gist of it.

They prepared to leave for the park mostly in silence. They would say something occasionally to each other but neither felt the need to have any sort of conversation, meaningful or otherwise. The girl, no, woman and her ever mysterious emotions eluded his understanding, so for the time being he chose to simply stop trying and enjoy her company. She was after all, the best company he could ask for even if she was a little melancholy. When Light arrived at the taskforce headquarters L decided that it was time for them to leave. He was unsure of how comfortable the pink girl sitting next to him felt sitting next to the serial killer as the drove to the park. Ty lee avoided eye contact with either of them. For a girl who was usually so good at making situations easy she was doing a great job of making it awkward.

"Ryuzaki, why did I have to come," said Light finally.

"You're coming, so I can keep an eye on you and protect the rest of the team." he answered

"You don't still think that I'm Kira do you?" said Light, agravatedly.

"You are Kira, I'm sure of that now," said the detective, glancing at Ty lee. "I also know that Ty lee knows what still alludes me about this entire case."

"So by watching us interact you think you can deduce whatever that may be." said The murderer.

"Yes," the rest of the car ride was silent.

Watari stopped the car along the side of the green space and the trio exited the vehicle. They wandered in amongst the crowd and the trees until they heard a familiar voice.

"Airhead!" said a tall lanky young man standing up from the park bench where he sat. His arms were thrown out to his sides in a very ty lee like gesture. The bubbly young woman in question could not contain her joy at the sight of her friend. She bounced up and down a couple of times before finally running to him, very quickly. L wasn't sure that he liked her enthusiasm, it made him jealous.

"Meathead!" she screamed with delight before plowing into him and knocking him flat on his back as she often did when meeting a friend she hadn't seen in while. L and Light observed the scene in front of them. Sokka was a fairly attractive young man and definitely confident and goofy. His hair seemed to be growing out a mohawk, since the sides of his hair were cut short. He was wearing a loose blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of khaki shorts and flip flops. His outfit and demeanor reminded L of a surfer from a cheesy teen movie that he watched once in his youth. The film had left him with conflicted feelings about being a social member of society. On one hand it seemed really trivial, but on another it seemed sort of...nice...having Lots of friends...doing stuff with them...having stories to tell about them.

Sokka stood up, still holding onto Ty lee and spun her around until hi got dizzy and fell down once more. Ty lee rolled of his chest and turned her head to grin at sokka. They peacefully stared up at the clouds above. Ty lee sighed as her eyes followed the dancing puffs of white in the sky. Catching on to her sadness Sokka bolted up, "Ty lee, I made something really neat for you while I was waiting. Ty lee looked at him from where she lay in the grass. She smiled as she sat up.

"Really," she said sweetly. They walked over to the park bench with him. Before sitting down she spared a glance for the detective and serial killer Beckoning them to come sit with them. There was a bittersweetness that The detective registered in her gaze. What made her so sad? They all sat down and sokka reached into his rather large black bag. He pulled to a small brass ballerina. It was beautiful in a quirky kind of way. It appeared to be an assemblage of parts belonging to other things complete with coppering hair. Ty lee grinned from ear to ear. "Sokka, she's so cute! " said Ty lee. Sokka smiled knowingly.

"Just wait..." He said softly. Revealing a small pin he inserted it into a small slit in the ballerina's back. He twisted it a bunch of times and when he finally let go the ballerina began to dance. Ty lee gasped as the miniature robot did a series of pirouettes and saches before coming to a stop. _Maybe I was wrong about him_ thought the detective.

"Sokka, I know I shouldn't be surprised anymore but...just,WOW!" said Ty lee gesticulating wildly, " I swear to Yue, it's just so magical." They shared a tender glance, one that made Ryuzaki exceptionally jealous. Light noticed.

"So Sokka, do you often experiment with machinery?" asked the detective breaking the silence. Sokka smirked,

"I dunno, do you often solve the worlds toughest cases without ever leaving the comfort of your hidey hole," said the young man sarcastically. _No I was right_, thought L, _he is an imbecile_. thought L. "So how long will you be hoarding my best friend, she's missed back home," continued the hooligan suggestively. Ty lee blushed beside her friend. L scratched his head before answering.

"As long as I like," he said matter-o-factly. He would keep her with him until it was clear that she didn't or wouldn't ever love him. Sokka sat there slack jawed. He was clearly not expecting this answer and nobody was expecting Sokka to dive across the pick nic table after the detective's throat. Luckily for everyone involved Ty lee managed to side tackle him onto grass. The two of them grappled on the ground while the detective and murderer stood up, unsure of what to do. Ty lee eventually managed to pin him,

"Way to go and make a scene drama queen!" said Ty lee indignantly. Sokka huffed,

"Why did you stop me from taking that sick creep out, " Ty lee released her hold and stood up over him. She sighed,

"Okay, first of all you totally misinterpreted what he meant...at least I really hope you did," she said. "second of all he isn't a creep and I really think you two would like each other if you would stop being so suspicious," she turned to the detective, "and if you would stop being Mr. Snob," She looked back to her friend, "Third of all, I'm his body guard, it's kinda my job and stuff." she held out her hand to help him up, "It's a good thing I'm so good at my job, it would have really sucked if crushed my new friend" Sokka took her hand and she pulled him up.

"No offense airhead but you have probably the worst track record ever when it comes to picking out your friends" said sokka not smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Azula and Jet were both phychopaths I'm pretty sure, Mai's masochistic and emotionally repressed, Zuko has anger management issues, Bee and Long shot are just weird, Jin's a train wreck...I mean really bud." he said exhaustedly. Ty lee frowned,crossed her arms and took a step backwards to stand closer to L.

"Hei Bai's different from those people..." she said defensively, the detective cheered internally "I mean he's he's weird, but so am I and so are you." she said gesturing.

"Okay, I'll make an effort for you," said Sokka relenting easily.

The rest of the meeting went soothly, there were no more arguments and there were no more attacks. Sokka and L avoided speaking to each other, which was to be expected after all things were both tense and awkward between them all at once. Sokka gave Ty lee a package containing her migraine treatment and the two of them, the acrobat and the inventor, stood off to the side to have a private conversation. L took the opportunity to call for Watari.

"Well, I have to tell you, I didn't expect you to be a romantic Ryuzaki," said Light smugly.

"What do you mean," asked L feigning ignorance.

"I could help you if you wanted me to" said Light sounding cordial, "you know, I could give you advice." L gave him a deadpan look.

"I don't think taking romantic advice from a mass murderer who wants me dead is a good idea" said the detective. Watari pulled up and L gestured to Ty lee that it was time to leave. She gave her friend a hug and skipped over to the detective with her envelope and ballerina in hand. The drive back to Hq was uneventful and much the same as the drive from. It was however in its essence remarkably different, because this time Ty lee didn't try to distance herself from her from her Hei Bai. The detective felt profoundly at peace with her leaning on his shoulder. He hoped there would be a happy ending to all this, but sadly, that seemed more and more unlikely as the days passed by.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long! Thankyou to evryone who reveiwed so far, your ideas and input are more than wellcome, I'm allways excited to hear from you all! Remember guys, the more reveiws I get the quicker the chapters will be put up, especially durring the Korra hiatus.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

He had a very trying couple of days. Between constantly being frustrated at the team's blindness and falling out of his chair he wasn't in a fantastic mood. To make matters worse he was too busy with the case and light constantly being there mad it impossible to spend any non productive time with the acrobat. He didn't want Light to get the impression that he liked her as much as he did. She was in enough danger as it was, seeing her die wouldn't do good things to his deductive ability, in fact it would hinder it quite a bit.

Luckily for him, Light had elected to take a couple of days off for classes, which allowed for the detective to put his plot into motion. declaring a day off for the team members, the only ones left in the large hotel room were Watari, himself and the beautiful young woman with whom he was infatuated. She sat on a chair by the window, looking longingly outside. He would have felt guilty if it wasn't for the torrents of rain falling from the sky. He walked over and stood next to her and cleared his throat. She didn't turn around, she was thoroughly spaced out. He cleared his throat once more, this time louder and less subtle.

She turned around and smiled at him but her eyes betrayed her melancholy. _She's thinking of him again, _the detective thought sourly. This would not do. She needed to get over her Jet if he ever wanted a chance to make her heart his own. She shifted around almost completely, resting her hands on the back of the chair and her hip protruding just enough to call attention to her curves while remaining innocent and sweet. It was hard not to stare and he was unsure of how she would take his staring exactly. Would she be offended that he would even dare to look at her like that? Would she be flattered and pleased that he had? Would she even notice in the first place? It was so hard to say, especially with her.

She was the most inconsistent person he had ever met when it came to the way she observed things. One minute she caught everything and could read him like a book, something that made him quite uncomfortable. Others she would quite literally miss everything. In some ways this was a good thing, it made every interaction a challenge, like reading the wind or something equally whimsical and difficult to those without practice. In others it was maddening, after all, how could he expect to ever truly capture her attention if it was all over the place.

"Hello Ty lee..." he began, then he rubbed the back of his head unsure of how to continue..."rotten weather isn't it?" he asked finally. He cringed at how completely stupid he sounded. Talking about the weather? Really? Ty lee's smile slipped and she turned back to the window.

"It is isn't it," she said, a slight whine colouring her tone, "I was hoping we could, like, go to the park or something but..." L wasn't sure whether to find this statement frustrating or hopeful. On one hand it meant that she had some sort of plan for them to spend time together. On the other hand it was frustrating that the rain prevented that.

"That would have been nice..." said L, "but I'm sure we could do something else that doesn't require us to get wet out in the rain." His hands were in his pockets and one of his feet rubbed the back of his leg. A little light bulb went on in his head, "we could watch a movie..." he said, "actually there's a movie I've been wanting to watch for a while but I don't think I can watch it alone..." Confusion lit up in the acrobat's eyes and the detective smiled in his mind. Everything was going according to his very last minute plan.

"Why can't you watch it on your own?" she asked with genuine curiosity, not annoyance.

"Well, the movie is supposed to quite frightening and I was told that you are supposed to watch frightening movies with someone." he brought his thumb up to his lip again. The plan was a very simple one, they would watch the movie, she would get scared and then they would cuddle or something.

As expected she became visibly nervous, "I dunno Hei Bai..." she said, "I don't...ummm...do well with those sorts of things...maybe we could...play monopoly?" L frowned. He expected her to attempt some sort excuse from watching the film. He also expected her to come up with some sort of alternative activity. What he hadn't expected was her to openly express her fear.

"No," he said bluntly. "I'm not playing monopoly." he really wasn't going to either, he found it to be exceedingly boring unless you were challenging an exceptionally intelligent individual. Ty lee was intelligent for sure...just not in that way. He would have to play into her guilty conscience, "I really had hoped that you would watch it with me," he said with a sigh and turned to walk away, "I suppose I'll just have to watch it myself,"

In his mind's eye he saw Ty lee's pretty face twist and contort with apprehension and guilt. _three, two, one..._he thought cheekily. "Ooooh, Hei Bai wait..." she said. L smirked with self-satisfaction before turning to face her. Ty lee was wringing her hands a bit and for a moment he felt a little guilty himself. "I could maybe...see how I do and if it isn't so bad we'll watch it..." she suggested reasonably.

L nodded, "That sounds reasonable.

The detective put the movie in and sat next to the acrobat on the bed. They sat very differently of course, L crouching and Ty lee already huddled under the blankets. The detective found it adorable actually, the way he could only see her eyes. It seemed odd to him that someone so strong and powerful, would be so afraid of something so trivial as a scary movie.

As the movie progressed Ty lee inched closer and closer to the detective, which had obviously pleased him. He was distracted though. She saved Ukita...but he could find no logical explanation as to how. All she did was strike his chest...and the paper air planes...

Suddenly Ty lee screamed and clutched the detective's waist knocking him over on to his side. He was so absorbed in what he was contemplating that he wasn't even watching the movie. It occurred to L that his deduction skills would now drop considerably since he wasn't seated as he usually was. He craned his neck to look at Ty lee who was now draped on top of him, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry..." she said in English She had a north american accent, and it seemed more natural than her Japanese...he liked it better, much better.

He was very aware of how close they were and he was also aware of how he had never been this close to anyone before. He had wanted this right? The whole point of watching the film in the first place was so that they would be closer, but his heart was beating so fast. For once in his entire life, he had no idea what to do and it scared him.

He didn't say anything...he just froze up, caught in her gaze which was growing more and more concerned. 'Hei Bai?" she asked in a panic, _Oh no..._she thought, _what if..._ She propped herself up on her hand and placed a hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. The act was strange enough to shake the detective out of his shock.

"What are you doing?" he asked in English as well. It had been a while since he had heard the British accent in his voice, he wasn't sure if it suited him. narrowing his eyes, she sighed in relief and collapsed beside him.

"I thought for a moment that they got you..." she said into the blankets referring to the Kira and second Kira.

"Oh." said L flatly pulling himself up into a crouch felt comfortable again with his mind working at almost full capacity again, if a little disappointed that things didn't really work out. "Ty lee..." he began, "Why were you able to save Ukita...can you teach others to do whatever it is you did?"

Ty lee pushed herself into a sitting position, she looked at him and sighed. She shook her head. "No..." she said, "no I don't think I can...for lots of reasons." The detective narrowed his eyes, she was being vague again and he couldn't decide if he loved or loathed that about her.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head as expected, "No..." she said closing her eyes. The detective grumbled a little.

"Of course not..." he said. The acrobat opened her eyes again.

"Do you ever regret having me come here?" she asked. The detective glanced away.

"Sometimes..." he answered truthfully.

"Oh..." said Ty lee, her voice small and vulnerable, she turned on her other side, "yeah, I kind of thought so..."

The detective glanced at her again, "but I'm very happy you are here..." he said truthfully. Ty lee turned to face him again.

"Really?" she asked. L smiled and nodded.

"yes," he said, "Yes I am..."

* * *

><p>A.N- Umm...that took a while...I am so sorry about the wait but...you know how these things are. I have so much planned for later on in the story, I get impatient sometimes and discouraged and don't want to motor through...Thank you so much if you kept checking and read this, it means a lot to me!<p>

Any and all suggestions are welcomed and encouraged


	14. Chapter 13

Hey you guys, if you like the way I write L and would like to role play with me on an organized Death note Full metal Alchemist crossover RP come check us out!

We have pretty well all the bios open and I would just love an audition!

Also...I will update this fic more often if I get in the L writing mind set more...just some incentive!


	15. Chapter 14

Quite a bit had happened within the time between the movie incident and the day that the detective and acrobat once again had time to sit alone in the hotel room. Ty lee had once again woken up later L, her migraine medication, whatever that powder that Sokka had given her was, left her lethargic and caused her to sleep more than he imagined she would without it. He really wished that she didn't sleep as much as she did, it would be nice to have someone to talk to when everyone was asleep. He didn't know what they would talk about exactly. He didn't want to talk about cases with her, the Kira case or otherwise. It was odd how much he wanted to protect someone who he had contacted in order to protect him. He supposed they would talk about things like the stars or the moon. She would tell him little stories about things to do with the moon or her friend Sokka and he would spew out facts that he knew about the moon and the stars as if by doing so would snuff out the magic of her words. Magic scared him and it seemed that she glowed with it. He wanted to look away but he found himself captivated by something he didn't understand. He was very good at understanding and figuring people out so what was it with her that he just couldn't get?  
>He looked out the window, it was raining and Ty lee was doing her best not to watch it. Ty lee liked to avoid watching the rain,the rain didn't bode well for anyone, especially her. She would die in the rain to protect the only person who could right the wrongs of Kira. She would make sure he was set up perfectly with the strongest team possible before she died. Matsuda was taking to his training remarkably well. Even though Ty lee liked to think that it was because she was a great teacher, she knew in her heart that he was just amazing. Her stomach began to ache as a sign of hunger. She pouted and glanced over to her stoic companion. "Hei Bai," she said grabbing his arm and hugging it, "I'm hungry, can we make pan cakes?"<br>L looked at her not quite sure what to make of her request, "but you already had breakfast," he said. He glanced to the clock on the wall ahead of them, " and It's after noon time now." She moved closer to the detective.  
>"What about cup cakes? Could we make those?" she asked. She cuddled up closer thoroughly invading his personal space. She knew that it always messed him up. She also knew that he couldn't say no to cup cakes...<br>"no," he said looking away, "I don't know how so we can not." Ty lee's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to give up that easily she hoped he knew. She was only vaguely aware of he cat (?) Momo watching them.  
>"Neither do I," she said, "but we can find a super easy recipe on the internet and maybe if we ask Watari super nicely he'll get us some icing and strawberries to put on top." she said smiling brightly. The detective was really quiet for a moment, ha! I've got him... she thought victoriously.<br>"Why would we make one when Watari could find one for us made by people who know what they're doing?" he asked. Ty lee frowned.  
>"Because things taste sweeter when you make them yourself, or with a friend. Cake doesn't last forever but memories do." she said, not letting go of his arm. Watari watched this little exchange from where he sat behind a computer, analysing evidence.<br>"Memories last only until you die," said the detective glancing down.  
>She sighed cuddling closer, "No they don't," she said her voice had an intense resolve. "I've lost enough people to know that they never die." She'd also cried enough tears to know that those were never-ending as well but she wouldn't tell him that. She didn't tell people that.<br>"People die Ty lee," he said, "it's a simple fact of life."  
>"A soul can't die," she said closing her eyes.<br>"Souls don't exist," said the highly logical young man. Ty lee smiled and laughed in a knowing way.  
>"Oh if only you knew..." she said barely a whisper. She didn't think he could have heard her. He did of course but he said nothing, not right away at least.<br>The detective looked down at her and smiled. It felt so right to him that it was wrong. Before...her, he never smiled, why would he? Smiling was for happy people or ignorant people as he always called them. He thought they were all blissfully unaware of how twisted their world was, if they were aware they wouldn't smile. Here he was though, completely aware and yet he was smiling. It occurred to him that perhaps he was the one who was ignorant, maybe the rest of the world had found something that until now he wasn't capable of finding. He was in the darkest part of the world but her pale grey eyes could spot him. Only she glowed light enough and saw well enough to find him in the cold dark. For the first time he didn't feel lonely. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he just wouldn't survive because before he met her, before she accepted him he had nothing to fight for, to live for. He just solved cases because it was a game, a way to spend his time until he died. The thought of dying never scarred him before but now it did because dying without spending forever with her was the most painful reality he could imagine now. Nothing else mattered when he was alone with her, nothing but now. "I'm sure baking isn't all that hard," he said without any intonation.  
>Ty lee sat up and threw her arms in the air "Woohoo!" she said unable to contain her excitement. She vaulted herself over the back of the couch, doing an aerial somersault before landing and skipping towards the kitchenette. She started opening cupboards and pulling out different things she had seen Yue use to bake cookies and cup cakes. She didn't tense up when she thought about her anymore, it didn't hurt nearly as much. It shouldn't have really hurt in the first place, after all, death was an illusion.<br>The detective sighed at the acrobats high energy level. Where did she even get it? She was like the wind or something, she just never stopped. "Watari," said L to the elderly man sitting at the computer, "could you pull up a recipe for cup cakes?" The elderly man smiled in a knowing kind of way, causing the detective to shrug. Watari had been his associate for as long as he could remember...perhaps he was more than that. Maybe he was a friend.  
>"Of course sir," he said quietly and politely, still wearing that smile. Watari smiled more often than L did but that still wasn't a lot. He decided that he would have to perhaps discuss things with him that weren't actually related to any case.<br>There was a hum and a single sheet of paper came out of the printer, Watari handed it to him. "Thankyou," said the detective walking towards the kitchen where the young woman had pretty well empty the contents of all the cupboards. He placed the sheet of paper on the counter and looked at the assembly of items in front of him. "We need less than half of these things," he said seriously. Cup cakes were serious business.  
>Ty lee's eyes narrowed, "are you sure?" She could have sworn that Yue had used all these things when she baked. Ty lee reached for the recipe, "let me see that."<br>The detective held it up out of her reach...well he thought he did. Within seconds Ty lee had climbed up his side and snatched the paper. Still clinging to him she read the recipe for herself. Her face fell when she realized that the man known to some as Ryuzaki was right. She groaned with frustration. "I hate it when you're right," she said letting go and landing gracefully on the floor.  
>"Ar..Aren't I...always right?" asked the detective, a little shaken up by the close contact. Ty lee froze. The two stood there in each other's gaze for a while before Ty lee erupted in laughter.<br>" I guess you are for the most part," she said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Okay then, I guess you'll be in charge of measuring and I'll mix things."  
>The detective nodded, what could go wrong?<br>Evidently quite a bit could go wrong. For one thing, L is a perfectionist so measuring sugar is a much bigger event than it should be and for another thing...he's a sugar addict. Ty lee groaned in frustration, "It's just sugar!" she said stomping her foot, "why is it taking so long!"  
>L gave her a deadpanned look, "'just' sugar," he said, "Ty lee, sugar is the single most important ingredient in cup cakes, the entire project hinges on the perfection of this measurement." With that he went back to pouring the sugar...crystal by crystal...by crystal...<br>Then something within Ty lee just snapped, she simply couldn't take it any more. She grabbed a handful of flour in one hand and threw it at him. The flour dropped on his head in a puffy white cloud. He coughed a couple of times and blinked twice before he stared wide-eyed at Ty lee who was staring wide-eyed back. "Uh..." she began, but she didn't have time to say anything because with a self-satisfied smirk he threw a handful back at her. After that things got out of hand. The throwing continued as the attempted to hide from the other's attacks on either side of the counter. The acrobat laughed and the detective was determined not to loose. L crouched, poised to throw an especially big ball of flour at her when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with her own. She tackled him from behind, wrestling him to the ground before finally pinning him.  
>She thought that she had won so naturally she let her guard up. That was a mistake because unexpectedly the tables turned on her quite dramatically. He was far stronger than he looked and far more agile. Within a few seconds he had her pinned and as honestly as she struggled out of his grip she couldn't quite escape. She was used to men beating her at a wrestle, she didn't feel badly about it because she knew her skills lay elsewhere. She knew for an act in a real fight her Hei Bai didn't stand a chance but for now...she was trapped. He had won in this moment and for him at least, all was right in the world. Their eyes were locked. She was lost in the deep, almost black abyss of them. What secrets were hidden there? Was there a spirit ti go along with the heart he was so clearly developing? She wanted to know. She wanted him to tell her absolutely everything, everything he knew and she wanted him to help her understand.<br>She was suddenly struck by the fact that the only man she had thought of more than once that day was her Hei Bai. She hadn't thought of Jet all day and now that he was in her mind her heart didn't ache like it had. She didn't care the way she had, all that was left was a warm feeling in her heart as she looked up into L's eyes. Did she love him? Was that what was happening now? Did she just fall for him? Officially? What was going on?! Her eyes widened at the realization as well as at their closeness. Her wrists burned in a familiar yet completely new way where he touched her. "Uh," she stuttered out, "we have some cup cakes to make...uh, so please get off?" She was blushing and she knew it.  
>The detective's own eyes widened at her rosy cheeks and clear flusterdness. "Of course," He said as he complied, gently releasing her and standing up. He held out a hand to help her up but she wouldn't take it. She got up herself, dusting herself off and righting her clothing all the while blushing furiously. Ty lee could flirt, she could flirt until the cows came home without even dropping a sweat...but being in love was a big deal. It was a really big deal. Love was and still is scary, especially when she was trying to prepare herself for death.<br>Watari watched as the two very odd individuals made their cup cakes. Momo had hopped up into his lap and he stroked the creature as they contentedly smiled at their lifelong companions. Watari didn't think that L would ever find love in this way and it sadened him greatly because he himself had experienced it. Although his beloved was dead he knew that she had made him who he was, she had made him stronger and in turn he made her stronger.  
>He idly wondered whether they would keep in touch after the case was over and done. He hoped so, especially since the young girl brightened his days as well. She was a lot like his Arabella, his sweet beautiful wife. He smiled remembering the day that they had met. It was a sunny day and he was at the beach. Watari enjoyed the water and sunshine in his youth, now this wasn't anything ground breaking or unusual but it was what brought him to his soul mate. He was walking along a rocky bit when he saw a young woman with golden hair sitting on a stone fishing.<br>There weren't usually any fish on that part of the beach. He felt bad for her, knowing that she was likely wasting her time, he wanted to tell her but he was afraid. If he called out to her and there was fish would she be angry at him for scaring them off? Would he frighten her if he walked up to her? It was so hard to say with these things. He chose to walk to her because he was drawn to her and no other reason.  
>She glanced over at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was quite pretty with all of her freckles and blue eyes. Her eyebrow shot up at him when he caught her eye. "Hello?" she said sounding confused at the strange man who was now standing next to her as well as a little guarded. At the time it was considered improper for a young lady to be out without a chaperone...especially alone with a boy her age. He noticed that she was earing trousers that were rolled up to keep from getting wet, much like himself. He smiled.<br>"There aren't any fish here, I'm afraid you're wasting your time," he said politely. The girl rolled her eyes.  
>"I always get a bite, no matter where I'm at," she said with complete confidence in herself. At that exact moment she did, in fact get a bite. A big bite. She was pulled forward by the fish and would have slid off the rock if it weren't for Watari. He grabbed hold of her arms and helped her reel in the largest fish either of them had ever caught.<br>They were married three years later and his beloved, sweet Arabella died in child-birth. Their baby died with her and Watari was left completely and inescapably alone...or at least that's what he thought at the time. After a few years of experience he realized that Arabella had never left him, she just changed. She was in the air her breathed and in the food he ate. She was all around him and so was their son. When he died, he would join them in their eternal peace, of this he had no doubt.  
>Sensing the elderly man's somber mood, Momo nuzzled his face into the man's leg. The man smiled, it would seem that he and the Momo creature were not destined to be enemies after all. Rivals yes but not enemies. Watari sighed quietly to himself as he watched the young people. After years he began to realize that he had adopted L. Not through papers or words but in his heart, wich was all that was really necessary. The only regret that he had left was that he hadn't expressed to the young man how he felt. Watari imagined that if he had the detective would feel far less alone and maybe his budding romance would go much smoother.<br>At any rate, it still wasn't too late to give the chap some friendly advice but would he take it? That was something he didn't know the answer to so for the time being he smiled and watched as he stroked the now purring creature on his lap...

* * *

><p>Yay I updated! So yeah...this is pretty much the last bit of light before the angst. As I have previously stated, I will not be narrating death not, so chapters will feel quite one shotey. Yeah...that's about it. Reviews are super nice peeps, I appreciate them more than you know. Also If you're into both Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, then come check out my RP<p>

It's a tumblr R.P. and stuff, I play the L character there so if you wanted to write with me come join!

Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, your encouragement helped me get this chapter done!


	16. Chapter 15

Ty lee had been reluctant to be so easily communicative since her realization while making cup cakes. She had tried to maintain an almost business-like relationship with everyone on the task force. Her change in attitude was noted to say the very least although no one, not even the detective commented on it. She truly hoped that they didn't know about her new found feelings even though it was clearly a fool's wasn't that she was ashamed of the way she felt, not exactly, she was just scared of what it would mean to her when she died...and what it might potentially mean to him.

She avoided too much eye contact with the detective because whenever they locked eyes she often found herself captive in his gaze. When that happened she just knew that he knew and the stress of that was overwhelming.

The young man in question wasn't currently there and that caused her a great deal of stress as well. It was frustrating it truly was to both be uncomfortable with someone and without them. She had never felt that way before, she had fallen in love before but she had never felt the anxiety. Sure her relationship with Jet had it's ups and downs and sure things with Azula had been...complicated but at least there was a great deal of hope. There was no hope for the acrobat now, it had been decided by fate or God or something that her life would end in the rain...

...and now it really stung.

At the very beginning she thought she might at least see things put right but now all she dared to hope for was that L would take her passing well and that her remains find their way to her family. The sky above her was sunny at last but the change she sensed in the wind was concerning. A great change was about to take place and she knew that literally could mean anything. It could mean death, birth, destruction, growth, healing...or pain.

She sighed in frustration, unable to focus on her meditation and unable to find the will to even manage a hand stand. She heard the door to the roof swing open behind her, "Ty lee!" cried Matsuda when he found her at last. She turned around to face him, his chest heaving with the strain of having ran for quite awhile. "You shouldn't disappear like that..." he said anxiously, approaching her slowly as if he was trying not to frighten her.

She looked at him with tired eyes, "I'm sorry..." was all she said. He stood in front of her and then crouched down to her eye level before leaning back and sitting on the roof with her. He looked up at the sky and then back at her.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah." she said. She started to wring her fingers, "I just don't get why he wouldn't let me come with him..." she said.

Matsuda laughed,"I'm sure he has his reasons and I'm sure I wouldn't understand them if he told me."

Ty lee shrugged, "I'm sure you would," she said nonchalantly, "Matty...why did you become a police officer?"

Matsuda was a little taken aback by the innocence of her question and the sudden honest curriosity. "I guess it was because I wanted to do my part to keep people safe," he said with a smile. "What about you? Why did you become an acrobat?"

Her gaze became hazy and far away, "I wanted to inspire people I guess...I wanted to show people that they could fly."

Matsuda chuckled,"yeah but you don't actually fly, it just sort of seems that way sometimes."

She shook her head, "Matsuda what does it mean to fly? I mean really fly?" she asked looking him in the eye once more.

"Um...to be in the air for an extended period of time?" he guessed, completely unsure of what the eccentric young woman was getting at.  
>She shook her head, "no, it's to live without limits," she said "and to be happy." She looked up at the sky, "people keep saying that their dream is to fly but by calling it a dream they are limiting themselves ironically keeping themselves from achieving their dream." She looked him in the eye again<p>

"What are you going to do after the case is solved?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'll just go back to doing regular cases in the city like I did before."

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

he shrugged, "for now."

They sat there for a very long time neither one of them saying anything. The rookie and the acrobat. Through their silence they exchanged nothing, simply a mutual regret that things were the way they were.

"I'm going to miss you when it's all over," he said at last breaking the silence. "When we...if we finally convict someone, you won't be sticking around will you?"

Ty Lee shook her head and looked towards the east, "no, I don't think I will..." she said and then looked at her toes. "Matsuda, can I tell you something?" her voice was serious, implying the personal nature of what she was about to say.

Matsuda was very quiet and considered very carefully if he wanted to hear what it was on her mind. Sure the helpful, cheerful, optimistic side of him wanted to just jump right up and declare that she could tell him anything but the smaller scared version of himself was wary. He knew that she was about to share something serious with him, something serious enough to make a cheerful and sunny girl dim her spark. He eventually nodded, "yes," he said. What she might say could cause him pain or worse but Matsuda wasn't frightened of facing those things.

"I'm going to die," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "and at first I was okay with it but...some things happened and now I don't want to yet." She looked down, ashamed of burdening him like that.

He was speechless. What was he supposed to say, or do? "B...but Ty Lee," he began flustered, rocking onto his knees in front of her, "Ryuzaki's going to solve this case, he won't let Kira get you!" he gripped her shoulders in an attempt at comfort.

She let her head fall into his shoulder, "no," she said, "I'm afraid it isn't going to work out like that." She smiled through the tears that slid down her cheeks, "he's gonna get him but I won't live to see it, you will though, don't you worry."

"Why are you so sure you're going to die?" he held her tighter, his voice cracking a bit with frustration and sadness.

"I can't tell you..." she whispered, "I really, really wish I could but I just can't." Her voice broke in a sob, "I hate keeping secrets, I hate it so much...but this isn't about me."

"I really wish I understood..." he said, " what would I have to do for you to tell me? I would do anything, I promise, I really would." He meant it too. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "I care about you Ty lee...we all do."

Her face contorted with sorrow, "that's why this is so hard." she said.

He frowned,"You aren't flying." he said.

"huh?" she mumbled, shocked at what he had said.

"You're accepting that your going to die and you're limiting yourself, you aren't flying." he said.

She smiled sadly and brought a hand up to touch one of his, "trust me, I would need a miracle to get out of this one."

He grinned mischeiviously "and who say's you won't get one?!" He released her face and threw his arms out at his sides, "Ty lee, You're the Sakura Angel, everything about you is a miracle already." He said laughing with disbelief, she watched in shock at his declaration. "Ukita should be dead but he isn't, you shouldn't have managed to get into the country the way you did but you managed," he began again looking her in the eye, "and Ryuzaki so closed up and yet for whatever reason you can see right through him. You know when no one else does." He grabbed her shoulder, "only someone without limits could have managed all of that, so who says you won't get a miracle."

Ty lee wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand feeling a great deal lighter. He was right after all, miracles happened everyday so why couldn't another one happen for her? Wasn't she the one who kept saying that the story could have a happy ending? Wasn't she the one who said that things might work out for the best? Sure she never came out and said it, but she tried to embody it the best she could. "Wow," she said with a defeated chuckle, "I've never been so happy to have my words turned against me..."

Matsuda smiled.

Ty lee smiled.

Their moment of hope was interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise from Matsuda's pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Where are you?" said a cold, emotionless voice at the other end of the line.

Matsuda cringed, he had been on a frantic mission to find the missing acrobat and totally forgot to call in where he was. "Uh..." he bagan, looking sheepishly at Ty lee, "the roof?"Matsuda was in for an earful, he just knew it.

"since you've found her could the two of you perhaps take this case seriously and stop goofing off on the roof please." said Ryzaki, bored and annoyed as he usually was with the young cop.

He laughed nervously,"yeah, sure thing, we're on our way now." with that he hung up the phone with a sigh. "Looks like the boss is back."

Ty lee couldn't contain her grin, her Hei Bai was home safe and sound, "well that's a relief!" she said. "I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting then huh?" she said getting up and holding a hand out to help Matsuda up. Matsuda took it and the two were on their way back to head quarters.  
>They got to the first flight of stairs when Ty lee felt an uncontrollable surge of energy. She turned to her companion, "first one to get back to HQ gets the last bran muffin!" she exclaimed. Then she flipped over the railing of the stairs and began to briefly plummet downwards before she propelled herself by pushing against another railing. She repeated this, twisting and falling, until she reached the landing to the floor where the room was located. It felt so good to feel free of worry again, she felt more like herself.<p>

As she expected, she was far in the lead but she was unwilling to loose because of something as silly as waiting for the tortoise to catch up. So she threw open the door and sprinted down the hallway to the room. She stood in front of the door, her breathing slightly laboured, for a few moments of reflection before opening it. She heard voices on the other side, they were hushed and serious.

_something important must have happened_, thought Ty lee, still on her emotional high. She opened the door slowly, "Helllloooo!" she called out, in her chipper tone once more. She could see everyone gathered in front of the as usual.

The detective turned his attention from the screen to Ty lee, ever since they made cup cakes, or in his opinion made a mess, she had been acting different. She had been acting distant and that had been less than pleasant for the young man in love. It hurt to see that she didn't want to be around him, she had no problem with it before. He thought he stood a chance, she blushed didn't she? Wasn't that a usual sign of physical attraction at least? He had begun to believe it was simply utter humiliation at being beaten, but seeing her smile in the doorway like she was set his mind at ease.

Then the world began to fall down around him.

she was now standing next to him and she could see Misa on the T.V. set. Her eyes were wide with, what he could only describe as utter horror, her mouth hung open in shock. "Hei Bai..." she said, her voice quavering, "Hei Bai, what is the meaning of this?"

He didn't expect that she would approve of Miss Amane's treatment but he never imagined that she would take it quite so badly. "I have apprehended the second Kira," he said looking at the T.V screen and not at the girl, "We are trying to get a confession from her, as well as testimony that light is in fact the second Kira."

"But," she said, tears now sliding down her face, "but you can't..." her voice was growing frantic. _How could he do this_? she thought, _How could you let this happen_...she was too upset to articulate.

"Are you trying to tell me that she isn't the second Kira?" asked the detective, clenching the arms of the chair just a little.

"N-no but," she began again.

"But what?" He cut her off, "we have a chance here to end it. We have a chance to fix things here, that's what you wanted isn't it? That's why you agreed to helping me with this case."

"Yes but," she tried again desperately.

"This woman tried to kill Ukita," he cut her off again, "and she actually somehow killed innocent civilians. She has to be stopped and so does Light."

"But how are you even capable of doing this to her?!" she exclaimed at last, "even though she's done terrible things, she's still a human being!"

"I am capable of it," said L, "Because it is necessary." He looked up at the screen, "If this woman had her way you would be dead right now." He chanced a glance into her eyes, "I'm willing to make this moral sacrifice to solve this case and to eliminate her as a threat to the world. How about you?"

Ty lee knew he was right, but she had never seen someone with a more nonchalant attitude towards torture. She backed away slowly, tears streaming down her face, before she turned and escaped swiftly to the isolation of the bedroom. There she cried, silently wondering what sort of momster she might have fallen in love with this time. She wanted to leave, run away back to her home and her family.

The door slowly opened, letting in a small shaft of light before it closed again. She heard the unmistakable sound of foot steps growing closer, "What do you want?" she asked.

There was silence, what exactly could he say after all.

"I'm sorry..." and with that, he left the room and Ty lee was left to her newly broken heart.

* * *

><p>A.N- Sooooo...things kinda get really sad from this point on for a bit...Will they get their happy ending or will it all end in the rain? Stay tuned!<p>

Also, reviews help keep me motivated so don't hold back!


	17. Chapter 16

She had promised. That was before it really mattered to him but...it still stung. It stung that she had begun to truly ignore him and he still was too proud to admit it to her. What if he did? It wouldn't do much good because they would wind up right where this whole mess started. The ends justified the means, they both knew this and she was being unreasonable, he at least knew this. She promised that she would trust him to solve this case and she was breaking that promise without even trying to. The stress wasn't good for his deductive skills but that really wasn't the problem here even though it should have been.

Maybe it would have been better if he had never met her, if he had never fallen in love. It most certainly would have, it was easier to go on not knowing what you were missing. She made him acutely aware of the fact that he needed her in his life. Her smile, her kindness, her courage her surprising insight and her heart. Just weeks ago he would have found the thought of someone hushing him up or calling him nicknames infuriating but she changed that. She had the smartest man alive wrapped around her finger and he didn't even see it coming.

He wondered if anyone ever did see it coming, he doubted it, he doubted that even she saw it coming. He wondered if being in love was always as hard as it was for them. He knew it would have been easier on them if they didn't have Kira to contend with but...if there were no Kira he never would have met her. He knew he should hate Kira for what he was but he was what brought them together. It was disgusting but he was glad that things were the way they were.

He crouched in front of the T.V screens watching both Misa Amane and Light Yagami somewhat bitterly. If only they hadn't been so stuburn in their intentions, they might have confessed by now or maybe he wouldn't have had to use such measures to get a confession. Perhaps then instead of hating him, Ty Lee would be in the room with him and not sobbing quietly nearby.

Without noticing it he nodded off to sleep and the world of dreams was once again a tempestuous place. For a time his dreams were peaceful and happy because she made him happy. She lifted the burden from his shoulders, his responsibility, his fears...even his fear of death. It seemed that she took that all on her and his thoughts had never been so clear. At first he was sure that it was all a part of her scheme to stop Kira but then he was even more positive that it became something more.

Ty lee was the sort of silly girl he admired from afar yet didn't respect in the slightest before he actually knew her. She was just some sort of magical angel from another world who had come to save lives, his included. She acted like a fairy princess of sorts, all day dreams and feelings. She wasn't cold inside like he was, she was warm and it glowed from her. It was such a powerful light that he imagined that it was probably hard to think and see things clearly with it. For a short and beautiful time he thought that maybe he could help her like she helped him. Perhaps her inner chaos was a little too much for even him to sort out, he didn't want to give up though. Although it hurt him he didn't want to abandon her to herself. She trusted far too easily.

That was what scared him the most.

Even after everything they had gone through and seen she still seemed to believe that everyone had a kindness in them. she believed that she could save everyone and fix everyone. It was hard to watch because L knew that she could not, no matter how hard she tried.

He was cornered in his dream by a man with red eyes, as usual, he could do nothing but cower and pray for the dream to come to an end. Something was different though, he heard an unmistakeable voice and the man with the red eyes froze up and ran away. It was almost as if the red eyed monster feared the purity of the voice. The detective's eye lids raised slowly and he saw the most unexpected person.

She was crouched in front of the microphone equipment and was picking up the instruments trying to figure out what did what. "Ty Lee..." he said quietly and emotionlessly, "what are you doing?"

She froze up and then turned to look at him, the moon light and glow of the tv screens lighting up her beautiful silver eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do or say next. "Hei Bai..." she said quietly and looked away, "I...I'm sorry I woke you," she stood up and was about to leave, his eyes followed her.

"You don't have to go," he said, stopping her in her tracks, "I wouldn't mind the company..."

Her eyes met his, "okay..." she said, her voice small and sad. She walked the few short steps it took back to where she was seated in front of the microphone. L watched her gaze at the screens with concern. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something but she closed it and turned her gaze to the window.

"What is it?" asked the detective curiously.

"Can I talk to them?" she asked, turning her gaze to Ryuzaki.

"Why?" he asked, confused by her request, he searched her eyes as if her would find the answers there. He wasn't going to, he knew that but he was compelled to do so none the less. He supposed it was because he loved her.

She made a face of apprehension "I just wan't to see if they're alright..." she said before turning away again. In that moment he truly realized just how addicted to her he was and how much the days without her there had drained him. It was like he was under water and every time she looked at him it was a breath of air. each broken glance made him feel like he was drowning.

He got up and couched beside her. She looked surprised but not disgusted that he was so close to her, he was grateful for that. He punched some keys on a laptop and pressed a button on the microphone before holding it out to Ty Lee. She looked at him and then at the microphone again like she was trying to decipher the meaning of what he was doing. "If you press the button and hold it down you can talk to Misa," he said.

Her mouth opened aa little in shock that he had agreed to it, then suddenly something in her eyes softened. "Thank you," she said with a small nod before taking the microphone. She pressed the button and spoke tentatively into the mouth piece, "Hello?" she said.

Misa Amane yelped a bit on the T.V. screen, Ty lee could hear her voice echoing in the room where misa was. "Who's there?" said Misa, her voice trembling a little.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," said Ty lee, "I...I'm sorry."

Misa was quiet for a moment, "You are?"

Ty lee began to tear up, "yeah, " she said wiping her eyes with her free hand, "I'm sorry that this happened to you..."

Misa spoke up again, "I know your voice..." she said tiredly, "You're the sakura angel aren't you?"

"Well...that's what they call me...I guess..." said Ty lee disjointedly

"Is it true that you can bring anyone back from the dead?" Misa asked somewhat enthusiastically...well as enthusiastically as she could.

"I can't..."said Ty lee quietly, "nobody can do that...I really wish I could though..."

"You're just like me," said Misa knowingly, "You've lost a lot of people...haven't you?"

"Yes." said Ty lee tightly, "I have."

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Misa, "please? If you don't want to I'll understand..." L was a little upset that Misa had asked something so personal of Ty lee. He was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to ask people things like

"No," said Ty lee, "I can talk to you about them...what would you like to know?"

"Who did you loose first?" asked Misa.

"My mom and dad and my sisters," said Ty lee, her voice wavering. L reached out and let his hand brush against her's.

"How did that happen?" asked Misa with a child like innocence.

"Someone set my house on fire," she said quietly.

"Why would someone do something like that?" asked Misa disgusted and hurt as if it had happened to her. L was shocked that her loss was so significant...so scarring. He had often wondered what had happened to his own family, he considered that he might not want to know.

"They did it...probably because they were empty inside and they thought that they could be filled back up if they made someone else empty..." said Ty lee after a long while. "I miss my family but...for someone to be so empty and alone that they would feel the need to do that to someone..." She shuddered a little under the sorrow of it. "I just hope they managed to fill that emptiness inside them some how."

L looked at her in admiration, she was probably the most compassionate person in the world.

"But," said Misa with outrage, "don't you want justice! Don't you want to see them pay for what they've done?"

"To be honest," said Ty lee, "I don't care. Not because I didn't love them, but because no matter how much they hurt...it won't bring my family back to life...so it won't hurt any less." She let out a shaky sigh, "besides I know they wouldn't want me to give up on happiness like that. Death is just an illusion of separation, I know they aren't gone because I can feel them in my heart." Her bottom lip trembled in determination, she wouldn't cry for those she lost any longer, not that night at least.

The detective marvelled for a moment at the utter contradiction that she was. She was so bubbly and air headed and yet so insightful and wise. Maybe this was because she just had so much in her heart and it was hard to get it all out.

Misa began to cry, "I lost my parents not that long ago...you can't tell me that the separation of death isn't real." She shuddered under her tears, "thank you...for not despising me...and hurting me. I mean they must despise me if they're hurting me like this right?"

"I don't think they do," said Ty lee, "sometimes things have to be the way they are, which is a shame, especially in this case."

"I'm not the second Kira." said Misa quietly.

"I know...you aren't, not any more." said Ty lee before she put the microphone down.

_Not any more? _thought L, _what does that mean, was she trying to comfort her? No that wasn't the tone she would use if that were the case..._He looked at the acrobat with an expression of seriousness. "What do you mean exactly by 'she isn't Kira any more." he asked.

She wouldn't look at him so he knew what she was about to say next, "I can't tell you."

"The longer it takes for you to tell me what you know the longer they," he said gesturing to the screens, "have to be in this situation. Do you want them to suffer?"

"No-" began ty lee.

"Then why won't you confess what you know." he asked coldly.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt." she said quietly.

That just about did it for him, he reached out and grabbed her arms, making her face him. Her eyes were scrunched up shut. "Ty lee look at me," he practically begged, "whatever trouble it is you're in I can't help you if you don't talk to me about it, please.."

she opened her eye, "I can't," she said, "I know I sound stupid and crazy but I just can't."

"Why because I don't have spirit?!" he practically spat out, "or is it because you think I'm incapable of understanding it?"

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!" she cried before slumping in on herself once more.

The detective flinched a little at this, he was getting emotional and pushing her away again. He held her in a strange tentative embrace while she cried.

She didn't pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-so...that took a while and I'm super sorry about that. For understanding continuity purposes, this happens shortly after Light goes into custody. I'm stoked to announce that we are now past the half way point for sure! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

L was growing more and more confused as the days went on, there were very few things about the case that didn't make sense. He knew who the culprit was and he knew what the crime was but he simply could not find the smoking gun. how does someone kill that many people with only names and faces? He glanced to the acrobat with a feeling of frustration as well as intrigue. Ty lee knew exactly what was going on but she was as tight-lipped on the secret as ever.

Although she didn't come right out and say what it was that she knew, she revealed much about the nature of her secret and her life, likely without even knowing it. She had made it clear that someone, or several someone's were the cause of her not sharing her knowledge. He knew that if she were to divulge what she knew something terrible would happen. The notion that someone was threatening her irked him greatly. Due to her selfless nature it seemed more likely that her telling him anything would most likely spell disaster for someone else. so who was being held hostage? Was it her family? L knew from how he saw her interact with Sokka that she cared very deeply for her adopted family. He doubted there were any lengths she wouldn't go to protect those she loved, after all she was going all this way to avenge someone she loved.

Speaking of those she loved, her friend Katara appeared t have an extensive knowledge of herbs. Furthermore, Sokka's and Katara's names were far too similar in their construction for that to be simple coincidence. Perhaps if their names were 'johnny' and 'jenny' it might be reasonable to think that they weren't related. No, Katara and Sokka's names were far too unique for something like that. Sokka looked as if he were some sort of native american, which would account for Katara's knowledge of herbs as well as Ty lee's association with them. There was also the possibility that Katara ws getting the herbs from someone else as well...

Then there was also the matter of the elderly man who was like her grandfather and the girl named Azula whom you were not to bet against. L found himself especially intrigued by these two figures because they seemed the most interesting. He imagined that the old man had shaped much of who she was and Azula appeared to have a sharp mind. The way Ty lee had said her name...they must have been really close. Between this Azula, himself and he would reluctantly admit Sokka, it would seem that the detective's little mystery preferred to surround herself with great minds. Not just great minds though, great minds with varying perspectives.

Ty lee's eyes widened in shock as the nature of things on the TV screens changed suddenly. Light was now proclaiming his innocence and begging to be released, all of a sudden everything had changed.

"Hei Bai..." said Ty lee, her tinkling voice ghostly, "He isn't Kira...not anymore."

He looked over at her, considering whether he should pry for anything more. seeing as how that went the last time he decided against it. Instead he nodded his head and turned his attention back to the rest of the team.

It was decided that they were to test the newfound innocence of the two Kiras. It was yet another plan that the acrobat didn't entirely agree with, but this time she simply chose to curl up in a corner and wait. The detective wasn't comfortable with that, she looked liked she was wilting. She had been so alive, even in spite of her exhaustion when she had first come to them...honestly he couldn't say that she was happy anymore. it wasn't fair but it was what anyone could have reasonably expected, This kind of work was a heavy burden. He couldn't dwell on her just yet though, he had to oversee the test.

the minutes felt like hours but the innocence of Misa and Light was reasonably proven much to the releif of Ty lee as well as the police cheif. In a few short hours Misa and light would be taken to head quarters and L would make some big reveal that he had just been informed of. Ty lee was quite curious to what it was that had been "finished." she had heard hushed voices of watari and Hei Bai talking about it over the phone. Whatever it was it was a pretty big deal but ultimately she was too emotionally spent to really care.

She found it frustrating that no matter what the detective did, not matter how far in the wrong direction he seemed to go, her feelings remained unchanged. She desperately wanted to see Sokka again and she would soon enough, after all it was almost time again for that. She wanted his calm logical, goofy advice. She wanted to go back to the days where the most either of them had to worry about was how much trouble they'd be in for sneaking snacks and staying out to late. Things were not as simple as they were when they were children and things would never be that simple again.

Her own longing nostalgia made her sad for the detective since he would never experience that. She wished that he could have had some sort of a child hood, perhaps then he wouldn't be so cold and so sad. She glanced his way and saw him as she usually did, crouched in a chair with his thumb up by his mouth gazing intently at nothing in particular as he thought. The sky out the window beyond where he was was growing ever darker and Ty lee could swear she saw the faint racing dash of raindrops.

The rain was consuming her it seemed.

To be consumed was a frightening enough thing, yet the fact the she had grown accustomed to it made it worse to deal with. She didn't know what she was becoming and she didn't think she liked it.

there was a soft click at the front door, followed by the voices of Misa, Soichiro and of course Light. Ty lee was only vaguely aware of the commotion that had been raised when they came in. It made her happy that everyone seemed to be in such good spirits, especially the police cheif. A part of her wanted to join in but instead she just watched as Misa Light and L interacted.

She hoped that they would become friends and that they would be good to him after she died. What ever would be would be of course but she still couldn't help but feel hopeful. She also couldn't help but feel jealous.

especially when Misa had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek.

She knew she had no right to him, she was nothing but a dead girl walking after all but...well she never really could reconcile her head with her heart. It would have hurt a little less if it weren't for the way he reacted to it. His surprised face and they way he said "I think I might fall for you..." She knew that they could never be together so she had no place to intervene. Instead she just sat in her chair and stared out the window while she meditatively pet her cat MoMo.

The room's attention was turned to the detective's big reveal, the brand new head quarters building. Ty lee didn't notice. Ty lee didn't care. She was miserable, plain and simple. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Misa's approach.

"You're the Sakura Angel aren't you," she said.

Ty lee shook her head, "No, I'm Ty lee..." she didn't feel like an Angel an she certainly wasn't acting like one.

"You're the girl I was talking too right?" she said, "when I was all tied up and stuff?"

Ty lee looked at her and nodded, "yes," she said quietly.

"I think we should be friends don't you?" said Misa holding out her hand, a great big grin on her face. Misa reminded her of a more gothic version of herself. She couldn't help but smile a little and take her hand.

"Yeah," she said, her voice a little shaky with unshed tears, "I would really like that..."

It was then that Light approached, followed closely by Ryuzaki, he too held out a hand. "Can we be friends now too?" he asked pleasantly.

Ty lee nodded and slowly took his hand, she was still a little nervous around him after all. "Sure..." she said, her smile fading from her lips.

"You still don't trust me..." said Light releasing her hand.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that it's just...difficult to watch someone change so suddenly."

"I agree," said the detective interjecting and taking Light's arm,"Which is why," he produced a hand cuff, "I'm doing this." with a clink the hand cuff tightened around Light's wrist causing a great deal of shock.

"RYUZAKI! What are you doing, that's my boyfriend, you can't have him!" exclaimed Misa.

"Untill Kira has been caught you will not leave my side," said the detective, raising his own hand to show the other cuff around his wrist. "Until Kira has been caught you and I will share the same fate."

Misa and Light wer both furious but Ty lee found it to be absolutely Hilarius. Without even meaning to she began to laugh, she laughed so hard that she cried and brought much attention on herself. "What's so funny?" asked the detective in his usual dead panned tone. He had been trying to elicit some sort of a reaction from her all day but this was unexpected.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping at her eyes, "just, isn't this a little silly? I mean hei Bai, there are better ways..."

"I've been meaning to ask you Ty lee, why do you call him Hei Bai?" asked Light with honest curriosity, "and how on earth does he let you get away with it?" This last statement caught Misa's attention.

"So Ryuzaki let's you give him a special nick name?" asked Misa, her eyes and tone suggestive, "He must really like you then." She was smiling but this caused Ty lee's spirits to dampen.

"Light could you please get her to stop talking," said the detective having had enough of the blond girl. L found her to be charming at times and totally intolerable at others and the fact that she had made Ty lee uncomfortable irked him as well.

It wasn't long after that Misa was ushered away from the group and they all began their preparations to move into the new building. The cheif left to go pack some of light's things and the rest of the team all decided to leave for home as well. Soon the only people in the hotel room were watari, Ty lee, L and now Light.

Things were awkward now with Light there. Instead of sleeping together Ty lee instead chose to grab some pillows and a blanket to sleep by the door to the room the detective and her once shared. She wanted nothing more than to avoid that difficult conversation, explaining to Light that they slept in the same room.

The detective wasn't having any of it though , he was getting fed up of her distant behavior, after all it wasn't in her nature to be that way. "What are you doing?" he asked, a touch on the bitter side.

"I'm getting ready to sleep," said Ty lee.

"You never sleep outside my room," he said crouching down, "is it because of Light?" Light stood there feeling sufficiently awkward at this point.

"Maybe," said Ty lee, "it's just..."she refused to make eye contact which frustrated the detective to no end.

"Survival 101, isn't that what you told me," he dead panned and Ty lee flinched involuntarily. "I don't know what you're problem is, whether it's an unnecessary sense of awkwardness or miss-trust in Light but I suggest you get over it."

Ty lee rolled her eyes, "Why don't you ever let me get away with anything," she muttered to herself.

The detective shrugged, "I let you get away with everything," he said, "but not this."

The three of them went to bed then, but nobody slept, in their delirium they could swear that they heard the rain...

* * *

><p>A.N: So this took way way longer than expected...probably because it's really difficult to write moody, distant Ty lee and it's even more difficult to write tense relationships with moody Ty lee and frustrated L.<p>

Don't forget to check out the continuation I added to one of my chapters, it should be chapter six.

It should also help make the story more understandable since it was like, probably the second most important scene and for whatever reason it got left out.

The shame of my folly is unbearable, please forgive me!


End file.
